Lay is Unicorn
by Flying White Unicorn
Summary: " Aku memang tidak mengenalimu. Kau tahu kau yang dulu tidak memperdulikan bagaimana negaramu melihat karyamu ataupun penduduk di manapun menilai karyamu."." Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa Yixing selalu menulis sesuai dengan perasaan dan kejujuran hatinya?. Aku cukup pintar untuk melihat ini adalah kenyataan yang dijadikan fiksi olehnya." Sulay and Hunhan Story Chap 7 END
1. Chapter 1

**Happy birthday Lay! Happy birthday Zhang Yixing!**

 **Fanfiction ini aku dedikasikan untuk merayakan ulang tahun my bias, our unicorn, our lead dance and our Lay !**

 **Rencana akan kubuat hingga 7 Chapter sesuai dengan tanggal ulang tahun our unicorn.. fighting Lay!**

 **Sulay and Hunhan mood..**

 **Main cast: Zhang Yixing (Lay), Kim JunMyeon (Suho), Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun**

 **SuLay - HunHan**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship**

 **Rate: T+**

 **YAOI**

 **Happy Birthday Lay!**

Lay atau bernama asli Zhang Yixing tertawa pelan dibawah pohon maple yang daun nya belum juga gugur mengikuti musim. Tidak banyak yang mengetahui bahwa dibalik nama Lay sang penulis muda yang berbakat dan terkenal itu adalah Zhang Yixing. Yixing memang sengaja menutup dirinya yang sesungguhnya karena ia menilai menulis bukanlah sebuah perkenalan fisik. Menulis adalah ketika kau mampu menjadi bagian dari orang lain tanpa harus orang mengenal siapa dirimu. Karen aitu setiap ada penerimaan anugerah untuk dirinya Yixing tidak pernah datang dan menampilkan wajahnya. Penulis terkenal yang masih terbilang muda itu menatap layar laptopnya yang tersambung dengan koneksi internet _handphone_ nya membalas sedikitnya puluhan email dari _fans_ dan _haters_ novelnya. Ia tertawa membaca komentar pedas yang di tulis _haters_ nya.

" _... kau terlalu polos untuk sekedar mendeskripsikan cinta di dalam novelmu. Bagaimana bisa mereka menobatkan kau sebagai penulis muda terbaik."_

" _... kau tahu kalau di dunia ini tidak hanya ada bilangan genap dan ganjil saatnya kau mengenal bilangan desimal."_

Novel terbarunya Lay langsung menjadi buah bibir. Disaat beberapa negara di dunia membebaskan LGBT ia malah membuat tokoh LGBT dalam novelnya menjadi berbalik anti LGBT dan menyadari cinta sejatinya pada lawan jenisnya.

Walaupun Lay melakukan gebrakan novelnya tetap laris manis. Lay penulis yang mampu memasukkan roh dalam novelnya. Dan dia tidak pernah bohong dalam menciptakan karya.

" _...apa yang kau pikirkan tentang pernikahan lawan jenis? Bukankah sampai sekarang kau masih single?"_

Lay terdiam membaca satu komentar di emailnya ini. Senyumnya memudar dengan penuh pertimbangan satu pertanyaan ini ia balas.

" _apakah statusku membuat ku tidak bisa menuliskan sesuatu yang belum pernah kurasa? Jika suatu rahasia tidak dibukakan untukmu, maka tidak sebaiknya kau mengintip"_

Hari ini telah cukup sampai disini. Pikir Lay sambil mematikan laptopnya dan kembali ke dunia sebenarnya. Dunia yang kejam yang siap melahap dirinya dan imajinasinya. Dalam perjalanan Lay seringkali memejamkan matanya ia berpikir bahwa dia adalah seekor unicorn yang berjalan di tengah hutan penuh duri. Berhati hati agar tidak tertusuk ataupun jatuh dalam jebakan yang terpasang. Mengapa harus seekor unicorn dalam pikirannya yang selalu rasional itu? Lay pun tidak memgetahuinya. Ia memang tidak tertarik akan tokoh-yokoh imajinasi buatan pemikiran penulis lain dan akhirnya tertanam di dalam pikiran dan benak orang lain. Tetapi untuk seekor unicorn ia mengecualikan. Menurutnya unicorn begitu berbeda dan menarik. Sosok yang murni dan bersih seperti dirinya, anggun dan tenang dalam berprilaku.

Kalau unicorn biasanya hidup bergerombolan tetapi tidak dengan Lay. Dia menikmati hidupnya sendiri dan jauh dari jangkauan orang-orang. Kecuali untuk satu-satunya manusia yang masih membuat Lay menjadi manusia sosial yaitu sahabatnya sekaligus rekan yang biasa membantunya menilai tulisannya. Luhan ya itulah satu-satunya teman dekat Lay yang tetap setia berada disampingnya. Luhan adalah seorang laki-laki yang memiliki pasangan laki-laki juga. Awalnya saat Luhan membaca karangan novel Lay yang terbaru ia sangat sedih. Melihat bagaimana teman nya begitu menilai sikap LGBT dengan begitu sinis. Luhan khawatir itu akan menjadi peganggu dalam karier Lay. Tapi karena keyakinan besar yang dimiliki Lay untuk tetap menulis masalah sensitif itu Luhan pun selaku sahabat nya mendukungnya.

" Aku tidak menjudge kau dan Sehun. Aku tahu kalian sasar apa yang kalian lakukan tetapi biarkan aku tetap menulis masalah ini. " Ungkap Lay menenangkan Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lay merebahkan badannya di sofa mencoba menutup matanya sebelum menemukan kedamaian atas apa yang ia lakukan terasa kakinya di pijat dengan lembut. Tanpa membuka matanya ia sudah tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Pasti Luhan sahabat yang begitu perhatian dengannya. Mengerti akan dirinya dan tetap setia tinggal bersamanya menjaganya walau sudah beribu kali dipinta oleh pacarnya Sehun untuk pindah ke apartemen nya yang besar.

" Luhannie kau tidak lelah melihat diriku?." Tanya Lay masih menutup matanya

" Ani. Kenapa aku harus lelah kalau kau saja tidak pernah." Jawab Luhan lembut

Lay tersenyum membuat lesung pipi nya menarik kulit pipinya. Luhan sangat menyukai lesung pipi Lay. Ketika ia melihatnya ia akan merasakan bahagia seakan semua masalah dunia ini terikut masuk kedalam dalam lesung pipinya. Luhan menatap sahabatnya sesungguhnya ia merasa kasihan dengan Lay. Ia tampan, berkecukupan dan berkepribadian bagus tetapi ia begitu kesepian. Luhan tahu Lay selama ini mencari keramaian hanya melalui tulisan-tulisannya. Semua tulisan Lay berpusat pada kota besar, hiruk pikuk dunia ataupun sekolah dengan murid yang senang bercerita satu dengan lain. Ia tahu Lay hanya dekat dengannya saja itu yang membuat Luhan tidak sanggup meninggalkan Lay untuk tinggal bersama kekasihnya Sehun. Bahkan jika Sehun mengajaknya pergi keluar jika tidak Lay yang memaksanya untuk menyetujuinya Luhan tidak akan mau pergi meninggalkan Lay yang hanya ditemani laptopnya. Luhan bersyukur Sehun sangat memahami sifat Luhan yang sangat sayang dengan sahabatnya itu.

" Yixing. Apa kau tidak jijik melihatku?." Tanya Luhan pelan

Lay perlahan membuka matanya menatap sahabatnya, orang yang rela melakukan apa saja untuk melindunginya, orang satu-satunya yang betah berada di dekatnya, orang yang tahu siapa dia dan menerima segala kegilaannya.

" Luhannie apa yang kau bicarakan itu berhubungan dengan hubunganmu dengan Sehun dan Novelku?." Tanya Lay kembali

" Hmm entahlah. Tetapi jujur di novelmu ini aku tidak mengenali Yixingku. Yang kulihat hanya Lay disana. Apakah salah jika aku bertanya?." Jawaban Luhan yang menimbulkan pertanyaan sesungguhnya menohok batin Lay.

" Aku hanya menulis yang ada di pikiranku. Bukan karena aku ingin menjudge para LGBT." Jawab Lay

" Kenapa?." Tanya Luhan singkat

" Luhannie kau hidup di negara yang mengatas namakan pernikahan dari percintaan atau hubungan antara lelaki dan perempuan." Jawab Lay

" Aku memang tidak mengenalimu. Kau tahu kau yang dulu tidak memperdulikan bagaimana negaramu melihat karyamu ataupun penduduk di manapun menilai karyamu." Kata Luhan sambil meninggalkan Lay menuju kamarnya.

Lay hanya mampu terdiam ditinggalkan dalam ratusan perasaan yang dirasakan dan seribu rasakan Luhan. Ya Luhan selama ini tidak pernah memperdulikan bagaimana perasaannya asalkan Lay nyaman dan aman. Apakah Novel barunya ini memang betul membuat sahabatnya itu kecewa dan sakit karena nya? Sungguh Lay tidak memiliki jawaban atas pertanyaannya itu. Bukan karena ia bodoh tetapi karena Lay tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan yang kemungkinan jawabannya adalah kesakitan sahabatnya.

 **TBC**

 **...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Birthday Lay!**

 **Thank being born !**

Lay baru saja membaringkan badannya di kasur kamarnya, ketika terdengar deru mobil datang. Dia tidak pernah punya tamu, ia yakin kalau itu adalah tamu untuk Luhan dan benar, suara berat Sehun terdengar. Lay tidak ada maksut ingin menguping pembicaraan Luhan tetapi, semakin lama nada mereka berbicara semakin kuat. Lay menduga bahwa Sehun dan Luhan sedang bertengkar.

" Bahkan kau tahu bagaimana dia menilai kita! Cepat kemasi baju mu kau akan ikut aku pergi dari sini." Suara Sehun terdengar

" Tidak. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan siapa-siapa Sehun. Kumohon kau bisa membedakan mana fiksi dan mana kenyataan." Jawab Luhan

" Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa Yixing selalu menulis sesuai dengan perasaan dan kejujuran hatinya?. Aku cukup pintar untuk melihat ini adalah kenyataan yang dijadikan fiksi olehnya." Debat Sehun

" Sehun tolong.." Luhan terdengar lemah karena menahan tangis

" Pilih aku apa dia?."

Kata-kata Sehun membuat Lay tergerak untuk bangun menuju sumber keributan yang terjadi.

" Luhan pergilah. Biarkan aku sendiri untuk mengoreksi masalah pada diriku."

Luhan terkejut mendengar pernyataan Lay yang tiba-tiba. Tangis nya pecah tidak bisa ditahan lagi bersama tarikan tangan Sehun untuk keluar dari sana.

Lay setelah ditinggal Luhan dan Sehun hanya bisa terdiam sembari mengunci pintu depannya bekas ditinggalkan oleh sahabatnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa dan melupakan lelahnya.

 **...**

Pagi tanpa teriakan lembut Luhan yang membangunkan Lay. Dingin dinding rumah semakin menambah kesunyian. Lay menatap cover novel terbarunya. Novel yang kini tidak hanya menjadi buah bibir orang banyak. Novel yang juga membuat Luhan pergi. Benarkah apa yang ditulisnya merupakan cerminan ketidaksukaannya atas hubungan sahabatnya Luhan dan Sehun? Atau hanya berdasarkan pemikirannya saja. Lay menekan layar _handphone_ nya mencari kontak untuk dihubungi nya.

" Ya halo. Aku akan menulis novel baru persiapkan dirimu untuk mencetaknya." Ucapan singkat Lay mematikan hubungan teleponnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari seberang sana.

Baru kali ini, Lay memutuskan mengeluarkan novelnya kembali tanpa tahu apa yang harus ia tulis nanti. Tanpa mendapatkan ide apapun dan dalam waktu yang terbilang dekat dengan pengeluaran novel terakhirnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia memutuskan hal tersebut.

 **...**

Luhan menatap Sehun yang masih tidur disebelahnya. Menilai wajah sempurna kekasihnya itu. Sehun lebih muda darinya, awalnya mereka berkenalan karena satu group membaca. Dulu Sehun memiliki pacar seorang wanita sebelum mengenal Luhan. Tetapi sejak mengenal Luhan mereka semakin dekat dan mulai saling mencintai. Luhan tidak tahu, apakah dia membawa pengaruh buruk kepada Sehun, ataukah memang mereka tercipta untuk saling bersama. Percintaan mereka merupakan kebalikan dari isi novel yang ditulis Lay. Apakah memang Lay sengaja menilai mereka secara tidak langsung melalui karya nya seperti yang dirasa Sehun ataukah memang hanya sekedar imajinasi Lay.

 **...**

Di cafe kopi Lay meneguk segala masalahnya. _Ini tegukan yang kedua_ , desahnya, seakan masalah itu turut larut dalam tubuhnya. Hidup barangkali seperti kopi, yang di tiup dan ditunggu ketika panas dan ditinggalkan ketika sudah dingin. Lay merindukan keberadaan sahabatnya satu-satunya, manusia yang sanggup bertahan dengan dirinya. Bahkan kedua orangtua nya pun tidak sanggup untuk terus berada disampingnya. Ibu Lay meninggal ketika ia melahirkan Lay kedunia dan Ayahnya hingga kini ia tidak tahu berada dimana. Sejak kecil ia berada di panti asuhan, hingga berpindah tangan dari orang tua asuh satu ke orang tua asuh lainnya. Semua tidak ada yang bertahan dengan Lay. Bukan karena ia anak yang nakal, tetapi nasib baik tidak berpihak padanya. Kasih sayang orang tua tampaknya tidak cocok untuk dia nikmati. Orang tua asuhnya ada yang meninggal, mengalami kebakaran adapula yang berniat menjualnya. Hingga dia harus tetap kembali ke panti asuhan.

Di panti asuhan itulah ia mengenal Luhan. Sosok yang dianggapnya melindungi dan menyayanginya tanpa syarat. Luhan bahkan pernah menggantikan Lay menerima hukuman dari ibu panti karena ketahuan makan roti milik kawannya. Pantat Luhan di rotan hingga dia tidak bisa duduk dikursi beberapa hari. Luhan sangat sayang dengan sahabatnya itu. Ia tahu kalau Lay memiliki kelainan darah sehingga ia tidak rela bila Lay menerima hukuman yang mengakibatkan ia meneteskan darah. Luhan sudah terbiasa hidup keras, menerima hukuman ataupun cacian. Walaupun tubuhnya kecil ia memiliki semangat hidup yang kuat.

Berbeda dengan Lay yang dipisahkan ibu nya dari kematian. Luhan adalah anak yang dibuang ibunya. Berjam jam luhan bayi menangis di depan pintu panti asuhan di tengah derasnya air hujan yang membasahi dirinya hingga akhirnya perjuangan tangisannya didengar oleh pemilik panti dan ia pun terselamatkan. Luhan memang sudah berjuang semenjak dari dalam kandungan. Menahan dari obat penggugur kandungan yang ibunya telan hingga berjuang menjadi Luhan yang sekarang.

 **...**

Lay menatap pintu cafe entah siapa yang diharapkan nya datang. Tidak mungkin Luhan karena Lay sendiri sangsi kalau Luhan tahu dia berada di cafe ini. Ini pertama kalinya Lay membawa laptopnya untuk menulis novel. Kebiasaannya berkurung di kamar menulis hingga keesokan harinya.

" Mau tambah kopinya?."

Lamunan Lay seketika buyar ketika seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam kilau menawarinya kopi. Wajahnya tersenyum manis entah bagaimana bisa membuat pipinya yang terkena sinar matahari musim gugur bersinar.

" A-Apa?." Lay menjawab pertanyaan pemuda tadi dengan sebuah pertanyaan konyol

" Maaf mengagetkanmu. Ini coba lah kopi aku yang meracik nya sendiri. Perkenalkan aku JunMyeon." Sapa ramah laki-laki tadi sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

" Zhang Yixing. Terimakasih kopinya." Jawab Lay sambil mengambil juluran tangan pemuda tadi.

" Baiklah mengerjakan urusan kerjaan? Tugas perkuliahan? Atau mencari ide menulis? Kau pasti membutuhkan kopiku. Cobalah semoga cocok dengan seleramu. Aku tinggal dulu lainkali kita harus mengobrol lagi." Pemuda bernama JunMyeon tadi meninggalkan Lay.

Pemuda yang tanpa menyebutkan nama marganya itu terlihat hangat dan ramah. Beda sekali dengan kepribadian Lay. Lay menatap lekat kopi barunya. _Mencari ide menulis?_ , desah Lay. Ia pun mencium aroma kopi barunya itu menenangkan, sedikit diteguknya kopi tersebut. Pahit,manis dan pekat terasa. Seperti kehidupan. Lay merahi laptopnya dan mencoba menulis paragraf pertamanya.

 **...**

 **TBC...**

 **Hai hai terimakasih buat yang udah reading dan reviews memberi saran dan semangat kalian luar biasa ^^ antara lain ots-daughter, cumi-cumi, kerdus susu, saklawase,cumberbatch's...**

 **Semoga masih setia membaca chapter selanjutnya dan beri komentar jika ada yang kurang berkenan..**

 **Maaf banyak typo btw kalian jangan lupa yah nonton MV SOLO LAY WHAT YOU NEED terimakasih ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank being Born Yixing!**

Seburuk atau sekejam apa pun kalimat yang ditujukan dari sahabatmu, tidak akan menambah rasa sakit hatimu, karena hati ini telah sakit sebelumnya. Luhan menatap jauh keluar jendela apartemen Sehun. Walau yang hanya terlihat adalah barisan awan dan kokohnya gedung-gedung sekitar, pikiran Luhan jauh mencapai kehidupan masa lalunya di panti. Waktu yang banyak dihabiskan nya dari _bully_ -an para penghuni panti lainnya, ataupun hukuman yang tidak adil kadang didapatnya dengan alasan ibu panti sedang PMS. Hanya Lay, satu-satunya yang datang mengulurkan selimut ketika ia dihukum tidur dibasement. Hanya Lay, yang berani mencuri sepotong roti untuknya karena ia selalu merasa lapar.

Luhan sangat menyayangi Lay, karena hanya Lay yang menerima dia apa adanya. Pertama kali Luhan mengenal apa itu kasih sayang adalah dari Lay. Luhan sanggup mengorbankan apa saja demi Lay. Ia bahkan tidak rela bila Lay menerima hukuman dari panti. Karena dia tahu bagaimana rasanya di hukum. Luhan tidak mau Lay merasakan luka yang sama sepertinya. Luhan teringat ketika darah Lay tidak kunjung berhenti akibat teriris pisau dapur panti. Ia menangis memohon ibu panti untuk memanggilkan dokter. Tapi, tidak cukup dana untuk mereka mengakibatkan dokter tidak dapat memeriksa keadaan Lay. Dengan tekat yang kuat Luhan pergi ke perpustakaan kota, mencari tahu alasan kenapa darah Lay tidak kunjung berhenti dan menemukan jawabannya. Lay memang harus dijaga. Luhan tidak akan membiarkan Lay mengeluarkan darah lagi setetes pun. Janji Luhan.

Tidak seharusnya Luhan menuruti kemauan Lay dan Sehun untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat tinggalnya bersama Lay. Tempat yang pertama kali bisa dia sebut rumah, Lay membeli rumah itu dengan uang tabungannya selama menjadi penulis. Ia membiarkan Luhan mendekor dan menghias rumahnya semaunya. Membiarkan Luhan membuat daftar makanan yang terkadang sengaja ditelan Lay terpaksa karena Lay tidak suka. Lay benci wortel, tapi Luhan menganggap wortel bagus untuk Lay yang terus menatap layar laptopnya. Setiap Luhan memasak wortel, ia akan menunggu Lay untuk menelan wortel itu di depannya.

Luhan sangat rindu dengan sahabatnya yang sudah dianggapnya menjadi adiknya itu. Dia harus berbicara dengan Sehun untuk meminta pulang kerumah Lay.

 **...**

Masih di balik laptopnya, Lay bahkan tidak sadar lagi ini sudah jam berapa. Kebiasaannya menulis dirumah hingga berganti hari, juga karena posisi duduknya di kafe adalah di sudut yang tenang. Membuatnya lupa akan tempat dan waktu.

" Kerja keras." Sapa JunMyeon sambil duduk di kursi depan Lay tanpa permisi.

" Oh. Apakah kalian akan tutup? Maafkan aku jadi lupa waktu begini." Kata Lay menatap sekelilingnya yang sudah sepi.

" Tenanglah. Kami akan buka sampai pagi untukmu jika kau masih betah disini. Kau penulis?." Ujar JunMyeon memakan balok gula di depan Lay.

" Ti-Tidak maksutku iya aku penulis. Tapi sepertinya aku akan pulang saja. Boleh minta bill nya?." Lay mengemas peralatannya dengan perasaan malu.

" Baiklah kalau kau ingin pulang. Kembali besok baru bill mu kuberikan. Kuanggap hari ini kau berhutang denganku." JunMyeon berdiri hendak mengantarkan Lay hingga ke pintu dengan senyuman nya.

Lay menatap aneh manusia di hadapannya. Bagaimana bisa masih ada orang yang lebih polos darinya, percaya memberi hutang pada orang yang baru dikenalnya tadi siang.

" Baiklah jangan salahkan aku jika bos mu marah padamu. Aku tidak berjanji besok akan kembali lagi." Kata Lay sambil keluar dari kafe tersebut

Lelaki yang ditinggalkan Lay tidak sedikitpun memudarkan senyumnya. Membiarkan Lay pergi dengan jawaban ketus. JunMyeon menatap tertarik pada Lay yang perlahan menjauh, manusia yang kesal karena tidak bisa membayar kopinya hari ini.

" Bos apa kami sudah boleh pulang?." Tanya seorang pemuda yang menunjukan wajah lelahnya pada JunMyeon

" Tentu Minseok hyung. Mari kita closed dan pulang." Jawab JunMyeon.

 **...**

" Bisa kau beri alasan yang lebih rasional untuk ku terima?." Sehun berusaha menahan amarahnya.

Luhan seperti yang ia sudah perkirakan Sehun, pasti meminta izin untuk kembali pulang kerumah Lay. Sehun lelaki yang tumbuh dari keluarga bahagia, penuh dengan kasih sayang dan harta. Ibunya adalah orang pertama yang menerima hubungan Sehun dan Luhan. Merasa tidak tega melihat rengekan Sehun ketika akan membawa Luhan untuk diperkenalkan kepada ayah dan ibunya. Sehun tidak pernah tidak mendapatkan apa yang di inginkan. Ayahnya menerima keputusan Sehun karena dasar cinta nya kepada ibunya.

Sehun tidak habis pikir mengapa Luhan tidak juga menyadari bahwa Lay tidak menyukai hubungan mereka berdua. Jika Sehun bisa meyakinkan orangtua yang melahirkan dan membesarkannya kenapa Luhan tidak sedikit berkorban untuk hubungannya. Bukankah Lay tidak ada hubungan darah dengannya. Apa masalalu yang kelam selalu menjadi alasan Luhan tetap setia disamping Lay dan menerima apa yang Lay lakukan padanya. Sehun sangat mencintai Luhan, dia tidak akan sanggup melihat orang yang dicintainya tersakiti. Oleh siapapun itu.

" Sehun, memang aku merindukan nya. Bahkan malam ini aku masih bertanya apa dia sudah makan atau tidak. Kumohon Sehun biarkan aku pulang." Isak Luhan

" Luhan, dia akan baik-baik saja tanpamu. Tolong pikirkanlah kita. Aku tidak mau kelahi denganmu." Kata Sehun memohon pada Luhan.

Luhan luluh melihat Sehun memohon padanya seakan hanya Luhan tumpuan hidupnya kini. Mungkin lain kali Sehun yang akan luluh padanya. Pikir Luhan. Luhan jatuh di pelukan Sehun membawa semua risauan hatinya tentang hubungannya dengan Sehun, tentang Lay dan tentang kehidupan yang dia tidak tahu esok akan seperti apa.

 **...**

Keesokannya, Lay entah dengan langkah terpaksa atau langkah kakinya sudah mengarah kesini. Ia menuju kafe yang sama dengan kemarin. Membawa peralatan menulisnya.

" Berapa hutangku?." Tanya Lay ketus

" Hai kau kembali." Sapa JunMyeon dengan senyumannya

" Daripada aku di lapori ke polisi karena 2 cangkir kopi. Berapa?." Tanya Lay masih ketus

" Duduklah dulu. Sini tempat _favorit_ mu aku sudah _booking_ kan." JunMyeon menarik tangan Lay menempatkan Lay pada tempat duduk kemarinnya.

" Nah. Menulislah dulu. Aku ambilkan kopi buatanku." Kata JunMyeon dan meninggalkan Lay yang menatapnya dengan gemas.

Lay membuka laptopnya menatap sekelilingnya dan mulai menulis. Secangkir, dua cangkir dan tiga cangkir tak terasa banyak kopi dihabiskan Lay hari ini. Ia terus menulis tanpa berhenti. Hanya berhenti sejenak melihat sepasang remaja yang mungkin dulunya saling jatuh cinta sekarang saling menatap benci satu sama lain dan berteriak menunjukkan amarah masing-masing. Cinta memang memiliki seribu satu corak, cinta yang sanggup mengasihi, cinta yang saling setia, cinta yang bertahan, cinta yang membuat benci. Dan cinta yang masih banyak lagi, tapi hanya satu cinta yang tanpa pamrih dan tulus. Seketika Lay teringat sahabatnya Luhan. Cinta Luhan padanya merupakan salah satu cinta yang tulus. Luhan tidak pernah meminta balasan atas cinta kasih sayangnya. Luhan hanya ingin Lay mengerti dengan dirinya. Tanpa Luhan beritahu seharusnya Lay sadar akan keinginan sahabatnya itu. Lay jatuh terperosok dalam kesedihan nya sendiri. Baru ia sadar atas apa yang dilakukannya pada sahabatnya itu.

" Ngelamun?. Apa aku harus menunggumu menyelesaikan lamunanmu atau tulisanmu?." Tanya JunMyeon tepat di depan mata Lay

" Iya! Kenapa harus berbicara tepat di depan wajahku ini. Mana bill nya? Hari ini kalau tidak aku dapatkan aku tidak akan kesini lagi." Ancam Lay sambil merapikan peralatannya.

" Iya iya galak. Ini bill nya. Apa yang kau tulis? Fiksi remaja? Novel erotis? Atau dongeng?." Tanya JunMyeon penasaran.

" Kenapa kau penasaran? Aku menulis fiksi remaja yang isinya erotis dan penuh khayalan. Puas? Ini uangnya. Aku pulang." Lay pergi meninggalkan JunMyeon yang malah tertawa bahagia mendengar jawaban Lay.

 _Dasar sinting_. Desah Lay dalam hati mendengar tawa JunMyeon yang besar.

 **...**

 **TBC**

 **Huaa udah chapter 3 saja. Semoga kalian masih tabah membaca tulisanku ini haha..**

 **kasih reviews dong biar semakin semangat bikin nya (ngarep ^^ )**

 **makasih buat reviews baru demiapa,ByeolBaek, anson ( yang reviews nya cuma kebaca di email) makasih ya makasih ^^**

 **makasih juga yang udah follow dan fav kan kalian luaar luaar biasaa ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank being born Yixing!**

Sudah seminggu, Lay menghitung hari sejak Luhan pergi meninggalkannya. Benarkah Luhan semarah ini dengannya sehingga sanggup tidak menjumpainya. Pikir Lay putus asa. Lay menimbang ingin menghubungi Luhan, tetapi ia terlalu pengecut untuk menyadari kesalahannya. Sungguh, inilah yang ditakutkan Lay. Menjadi penyebab kesedihan Luhan. Luhan sudah cukup menerima segala kesedihan dunia. Ia ingin Luhan dan dia bahagia menjalani hidup selanjutnya. Saling menyayangi layaknya sebuah keluarga. Yang tidak mereka dapatkan dari kecil.

Semua berjalan sesuai dengan harapan Lay, ketika Luhan bahagia menjalani hidup yang di berikan Lay dengan mati matian.

" Aku suka membaca, tapi semua buku di perpustakaan kota sudah selesai kubaca. Aku tidak punya uang untuk membeli buku." Cerita Luhan ketika Lay bertanya mengapa dia berwajah murung pada hari festival anak.

" Baiklah kalau kau suka membaca, aku akan menjadi penulis cerita untuk kau baca." Lay berkata seakan dia yakin bisa menyenangkan Luhan.

" Benarkah? Apa kau bisa menulis?." Tanya Luhan tidak yakin

" Bisa. Aku akan belajar demi dirimu." Jawab Lay

Lay hanya memiliki tekat yang kuat, apa yang ingin ia dapatkan akan ia kerjakan dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Demi keinginan membaca Luhan yang tinggi. Lay pun belajar menulis dan mencari ide. Lay sang penulis yang tidak pernah memberikan cerita dongeng untuk Lay terus berusaha hingga tidak terasa banyaknya karya yang dia ciptakan hanya untuk teman baca Luhan. Lay menulis tentang kehidupan, tentang ramainya kota, indahnya perdesaan hingga cerita tentang dia dan Luhan sang anak panti.

Luhan menjadi terbiasa menilai karya Lay. Tidak semua karya Lay lolos di bawah pengawasan Luhan. Beberapa karyanya yang sesungguhnya hanya untuk menjadi teman suntuk Luhan menjadi bahan ujian Luhan. Luhan banyak mengoreksi hingga karya tersebut kembali di buat Lay menjadi bagus. Luhan jugalah yang diam diam mengirimkan karya Lay ke penerbit.

" Yixing, kalau kau diberikan kesempatan untuk menamai dirimu nama apa yang akan kau pakai?." Tanya Luhan ketika mereka bersandar santai di atas batang pohon besar.

" Lay mungkin." Jawab Lay asal

" Kenapa Lay?." Tanya Luhan penasaran

" Lay bisa juga artinya syair. Aku ingin seperti syair." Jawab Lay serius

" Bagus juga." Kata Luhan pendek

Luhan pun mengirimkan naskah-naskah karya Lay menggunakan nama yang diinginkan Lay. Alasan Luhan satu. _Jadilah seorang yang baru untuk memulai hal yang baru Yixing_.

Lay memang berbakat. Beberapa naskah nya lolos di tangan penerbit dan diterbitkan menjadi sebuah novel. Di jual dalam ribuan _eksemplar_ dan menjadi best _seller_. Lay tidak akan menduga jalan hidupnya benar-benar menjadi seorang penulis. Luhan lah sosok dibalik semua kehidupan Lay yang sekarang. Tanpa Luhan mungkin sampai kini mereka masih bermimpi menciptakan masa depan.

Lay rindu Luhan.

 _Luhan cepatlah kembali_. Pinta Lay

 **...**

Kembali ke kafe yang sama. Lay melirik sekelilingnya berharap pemuda yang dikatai nya sinting kemarin tidak mendatanginya. Ia melihat sudut pojok tempatnya menulis masih kosong. Ia pun segera melangkah kesana dan bersiap bertempur kata di laptopnya. _Tumben dia tidak ada_. Pikir Lay.

" Mau pesan apa?." Tanya ramah seorang pria berkulit agak coklat sehingga giginya terlihat sangat putih.

" Aku tidak tahu nama kopi itu biasa aku dituangkan langsung oleh pelayan bernama JunMyeon." Jawab Lay.

" A-Apa pelayan JunMyeon? Haha dia pemilik sekaligus boss kami sebenarnya. " kata lelaki berkulit coklat itu

" Ha? Bos?! Oh maaf aku tidak tahu." Lay merasa tidak enak

" Haha tidak apa. Baiklah sepertinya aku tahu kopi apa yang kau maksut. Pasti kopi racikan boss. Akan ku ambilkan." Lelaki tan itu pergi meninggalkan Lay yang terbengong.

 _Pantas saja dia memberiku hutang sehari kemarin_. Teringat Lay.

 **...**

JunMyeon mengendarai mobilnya sesekali melirik kanan dan kirinya. Memeriksa jam di mobilnya. Hari ini agak kesiangan dia menuju kafenya. Dia berharap Yixing sang penulis galak sudah ada di kafenya. Entah mengapa, ia merasa sangat bahagia bila melihat sosok Yixing di dalam kafenya. Lelaki dengan wajah lembut dan tatapan mata yang kosong. Sering lupa waktu bila sudah berhadapan dengan laptopnya. JunMyeon senang melihat Yixing mengerjakan tulisannya dari jauh. Mengantar kopi panas baru bila terlihat kopi Yixing yang telah mendingin. Didalam hidupnya JunMyeon memang banyak melintas banyak wanita. Tetapi belum ada seorangpun yang di undang singgah dalam hatinya. JunMyeon memang tidak tertarik dengan wanita.

Setelah mengambil parkiran tidak jauh dari kafenya. JunMyeon melangkah keluar dengan harapan si lelaki muka lembut yang galak itu sudah ada didalam. Pandangannya teralih melihat dua laki-laki yang sepertinya sepasang kekasih yang sedang berbicara. Laki laki yang lebih rendah terlihat wajahnya sedikit murung menahan beban. Sedangkan pria yang lebih tinggi menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang.

" Betul kau tidak mau ikut masuk sayang?." Tanya pria yang lebih tinggi itu

" Tidak. Aku akan menunggu saja disini. Cepat beli yang kau mau setelah itu kita pergi." Jawab pria yang lebih rendah.

JunMyeon masuk mendahului pasangan itu menuju kafenya. Langsung menyapa hangat karyawannya dan melihat sudut ruangan. Ah sosok yang didamba nya memang telah ada disana. JunMyeon menuju mesin kasir.

" Biar aku saja yang menjaga. Kau bisa membantu Jongin. Hari ini sangat ramai." Kata JunMyeon pada lelaki bermata bulat yang menjaga kasir.

" Baiklah bos." Jawab lelaki bermata bulat itu.

" Baik pesan apa? Kami punya beberapa kopi dengan rasa baru, ingin mencoba?." Tanya JunMyeon

Rupanya pria tinggi yang di jumpainya di luar.

" Bubble tea. Satu topping mocca, satu _topping_ _ice cream_ _vanilla_." Jawab lelaki tinggi itu dingin

" Baikla. Tunggu sebentar." Jawab JunMyeon masih dengan senyum nya.

Lelaki dingin itu menjawab dengan membelakangi JunMyeon dan melihat suasana kafe. Matanya yang tajam tertuju pada sosok disudut ruangan.

" Yixing." Ucap pria tinggi itu pelan.

JunMyeon yang rupanya mendengar ucapan pria tinggi itu mengikuti pandangannya. Ya memang yang disebutnya adalah pria Zhang Yixing, pria lembut yang galak itu. JunMyeon yang penasaran langsung bertanya pada pria tinggi itu.

" Kau mengenal Yixing?." Tanya JunMyeon

Pria tinggi itu menoleh kebelakang melihat JunMyeon dengan tatapan dinginnya seakan menilai.

" Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu bagaimana kau tahu namanya." Jawab dingin pria tersebut.

" Ya-ya tentu. Aku teman nya." Jawab JunMyeon sangsi

" Benarkah? Setahuku dia tidak mempunya teman. Apalagi yang seperti kau." Ujar lelaki dingin itu

" Seperti aku? Apa maksutnya?." Tanya JunMyeon mulai terganggu

" Ya jenis-jenis metropolitn sepertimu bukan jenis teman yang dipilih Yixing untuknya." Jawab pria dingin itu lagi.

" Asal kau tahu saja aku dan dia sedang menjalin hubungan." Jawab JunMyeon tanpa berpikir lagi. Hati dan pikirannya telah panas mendengar ucapan pria dingin itu.

" Apa? Hubungan? Haha tak kusangka dia munafik juga." Pria dingin itu tertawa dengan tatapannya yang dingin.

" apa maksutmu mengatai dia munafik. Bukannya pacarmu juga seorang laki laki?. Sudah ini pesananmu. aku malas melihat tatapan matamu itu." JunMyeon memberikan pesanan pria itu dengan membalas tatapan dingin pria itu.

Setelah kepergian pria dingin itu, JunMyeon melihat Yixing. Mengapa ada orang yang sanggup mengatainya munafik. JunMyeon iba melihat Yixing yang masih menatap laptopnya dengan tatapan lembut.

Sehun masuk kemobilnya menutup pintu mobil dengan sedikit kasar. Wajahnya yang dingin terlihat kesal. Luhan yang menunggu disampingnya terkejut melihat prilaku Sehun yang tiba-tiba.

" Kau kenapa?." Tanya Luhan

" Maaf. Aku tidak apa-apa sayang. Ini minuman mu ayo kita pergi." Sehun menghidupkan mobil meninggalkan kafe itu.

Sehun berpikir Luhan tidak sebaiknya tahu ia melihat Lay di dalam kafe itu dan pernyataan bahwa Lay kini tengah menjalin hubungan dengan pria. Sehun tidak ingin Luhan kembali memikirkan Lay, kembali kerumah Lay dan meninggalkan Sehun.

 **...**

Lay masih mengerjakan tulisannya dan _handphone_ nya berbunyi. Ternyata alarm. Ya Lay kini menyetel alarm agar dia tahu waktu berhenti menulis di kafe itu. _Sudah saatnya sampai disini dulu_. Ucap Lay dalam hati. Ia mematikan laptopnya dan melihat sekeliling. Masih ada beberapa orang ia bukan yang terakhirnya lagi berada disana. Lay pun menuju mesin kasir berniat membayar.

" Berapa? Meja no 07." Tanya Lay pada penjaga kasir.

" Ini bill nya." Jawab ramah pria bermata bulat pada Lay.

" Ini. Kembalian nya ambil saja. Terimakasih." Ujar Lay

" Terimakasih kembali. Sampai berjumpa lagi." Ucap pria bermata bulat itu

Lay pun melangkah keluar. Tas ranselnya yang hanya berisi laptop itu bergoyang goyang di punggungnya. Lay menutup matanya membuka kedua tangannya seakan memeluk udara. Ritual menjadi _unicorn_ nya sedang terjadi.

" Hai. Kok cepat pulangnya?." Ucap JunMyeon mengagetkan Lay.

Lay yang menyadari posisinya yang aneh langsung menurunkan kedua tangannya. Menatap JunMyeon dengan tatapan kesal.

" Ya aku capek. Jadi ingin pulang lebih awal." Ucap Lay sambil meninggalkan JunMyeon

" Tadi kau kenapa? Kau mau peluk siapa? Apa kau ingin memeluk ku?." Yanya JunMyeon yang berlari kecil mengejar Lay.

" Kenapa kau sangat cerewet dan ingin tahu sekali. Pergilah sana aku mau pulang." Ujar Lay

" Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Kalau kau mau aku tidak akan banyak bertanya lagi. Aku janji." Teriak JunMyeon.

Lay menghentikan langkahnya. Menimbang. Rasanya tidak apa-apa dia diantar pulang toh mereka berdua laki-laki. Tidak akan mungkin terjadi apa-apa. Lagian postur tubuh JunMyeon tidak terlalu besar hingga bila terjadi apa-apa pasti Lay bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Daripada dia terus-terus bertanya pertanyaan yang konyol. Pikir Lay.

" Baiklah. Aku setuju. Ingat tepai janjimu."

JunMyeon mengerakkan tangannya yang seperti mengunci mulutnya dan tanda janji di jarinya.

 **...**

 **TBC**

 **Makasih buat para guest yang terus reviews ^^**

 **varokah hidup kalian heheh ^^**

 **akuaXing10 sama aku juga mewek baca persahabatan mereka hiks beberapa kejadian dari kejadian asli mereka ^^**

 **Luhan terimakasih udah pernah jaga Yixing ^^**

 **Oh iya selamat buat lope lope kesayangan Zhang Yixing aka Lay aka our unicorn yang MV SOLO What U Need nya udah tembus 2M views dalam 2hari! ^^**

 **terus reviews ya kurang silap agar aku bisa membetulkannya ^^**

 **jangan capek bacanya yah.. Terimakasih sekali lagi semua nya ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank Being Born Yixing!**

Jatuh cinta adalah cara yang tepat untuk bunuh diri secara bahagia. Menyerahkan perasaan kepada orang lain tanpa tahu akan mendapat balasan seperti apa. Sama seperti kau membeli kucing dalam karung. Jatuh cinta, perasaan yang sangat kurang ajar. Dia tidak pernah meminta izin padamu dahulu. Kau mulai memikirkan orang lain, peduli dan rasanya hatimu akan meledak dengan sempurna bila matanya melihat wujudmu yang menyedihkan itu.

JunMyeon mengemudikan mobilnya secara perlahan. Senyum di bibirnya terukir rasanya perutnya penuh dengan sekelompok kupu kupu yang sedang terbang mengikuti lanunan cinta dalam hatinya. Baru kali ini JunMyeon merasakan hal seperti ini. Bahagia karena bisa pergi bersama seseorang. Disebelahnya manusia punca kebahagiaannya diam memandangi kiri jalan tanpa ekspresi. Ia hanya berharap cepat kembali kerumah. Berharap sahabatnya sudah pulang, menunggunya disana.

" Adduh.. aduuh.." Rintih JunMyeon

" Kau kenapa?." Tanya Lay panik

" Perutku sakit daritadi belum makan. Boleh kita singgah makan dulu?. Adduh mungkin aku akan pingsan sebentar lagi." Rintih JunMyeon dengan wajah pura-pura menyedihkan.

" Ha apa? Jangan pingsan nanti kita bisa tabrakan. Baiklah kita cari makan dulu." Ujar Lay panik

" Te-Terimakasih. Ha kita makan disana saja. Itu restauran keluargaku. Kau harus mencoba resep andalan ibuku." Ucap JunMyeon bahagia.

 _Mudah sekali dia terkena tipu, untung saja dia laki-laki. Kalau perempuan sudah habis dia ditipu orang_. Ujar JunMyeon dalam hati.

" Eomma aku datang!." Teriak JunMyeon menuju meja kasir restauran itu.

Lay melihat sekeliling restauran itu. Cukup ramai dan terlihat sangat mewah. Lay pun mengarahkan pandangan pada sosok wanita yang dipanggil eomma oleh JunMyeon. Wanita dengan tampilan keibuan dan sederhana tapi modis. Ia memberi tatapan penuh kasih sayang pada JunMyeon. Lay merasa iri. Ia tidak pernah mendapat pandangan seperti itu oleh seorang ibu. Eomma JunMyeon pun datang memeluk JunMyeon di ikuti oleh dua pria yang satu tinggi besar tampan dan satu lagi agak rendah berbadan seperti JunMyeon.

" Tumben kau pulang? Bagaimana kafe mu itu?." Tanya pria yang tinggi besar

" Siwon, tidak baik kau menyapa adikmu seperti itu. Seringlah main kesini Eomma sangat merindukanmu." Sapa hangat Eomma JunMyeon

" Iya Eomma. Maaf kalau akhir-akhir ini aku jarang berkunjung kerumah. Lagipula kan sudah kutinggalkan kembaranku itu. Walaupun aku lebih tampan daripadanya tapi kurang lebih kami sama." Ujar JunMyeon yang disambut dengan teriakan pria yang berbadan seperti JunMyeon.

" Ya! Aku lebih tampan daripadamu. Kau hanya menang gaya rambutmu itu saja." Ujarnya

" Haha aku Cuma bercanda. Oh iya aku kesini dengan seseorang. Perkenalkan ini Zhang Yixing." JunMyeon menarik tangan Lay untuk mendekat ke kerumunan keluarganya.

" P-Perkenalkan saya Zhang Yixing." Ujar Lay sambil membungkuk pada keluarga JunMyeon.

" Hai Yixing. Aku Eomma nya Kim JunMyeon. Ini orabeoni nya Siwon dan ini kembarannya Minho." Eomma JunMyeon memperkenalkan diri sambil memeluk hangat Lay. Lay agak terkejut menerima pelukan hangat itu, hanya bisa menahan haru pada dirinya sendiri. Pria dengan nama Siwon menjabat tangan Lay dengan dua tangan dan senyuman yang manis akrab. Kembaran JunMyeon pun memeluk Lay seperti Eomma nya tetapi langsung ditarik JunMyeon agar tidak lama berpelukan.

Lay pun disajikan menu handalan restauran itu dan juga menu kegemaran JunMyeon. Mereka makan beramai-ramai di dalam ruangan terpisah dengan pelanggan restauran lainnya. Sesekali Lay melihat keceriaan dalam keluarga itu. Yang lebih tua bercanda dengan adik-adiknya dan Eomma nya menjadi penengah bila bercandaan telah kelewatan batas. Keluarga yang indah penuh dengan kasih sayang.

" Yixing, berjanjilah kau akan sering mengunjungiku. Aku punya firasat JunMyeon kesini karena adanya kau." Bisik Eomma pada Lay dengan senyum ramah.

" Baiklah er.."

" Panggil aku Eomma saja."

" Baiklah Eomma aku berjanji." Ucap Lay yang disambut bahagia oleh JunMyeon.

" Baiklah kami akan pulang dulu. Makasih Eomma masakanmu memang segalanya." Ucap JunMyeon sambil memeluk Eomma nya.

" Apa? Apa kalian tinggal satu rumah?. Secepat itukah?." Histeris Minho

" Ti-Tidak. Aku tidak tinggal dengan sahabatku. " ucap Lay kembali mengingat Luhan. Apakah dia masih menganggap Lay sebagai sahabat.

" Hais. Kau ini. Biarkan sajalah. Bukannya JunMyeon sudah dewasa. Dia berhak menentukan hidupnya seperti apa. Iya kan Eomma?." Tanya Siwon yang langsung di dukung anggukan oleh JunMyeon.

" Iya benar. Dia sudah besar. Dia bisa memilih apa maunya." Ucap Eomma yang membuatnya tenggelam ditengah pelukan ketiga anak laki-lakinya itu.

 **...**

JunMyeon mengantarkan Lay menuju rumahnya dengan perasaan bahagia. Kebahagiaannya kini tidak dapat di hitung lagi. Walaupun dia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan orang disebelahnya ini padanya. Hari ini sudah cukup menggembirakannya. Tiada yang lebih sempurna lagi jika kau bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga dan orang yang kau cintai dalam satu waktu yang sama. Menerima perlakuan keluarganya pada orang yang dicintainya dengan baik, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Mobil hitam itu akhirnya berhenti di depan rumah sederhana dengan cat biru, warna kesukaan Luhan. JunMyeon menghafal jelas arah menuju rumah Lay. Melihat rumahnya yang gelap dan menatap heran Lay.

" Bukankah tadi kau bilang kau tinggal dengan sahabatmu? Kenapa rumahmu terlihat sepi sekali?."

" Bukankah kau sudah berjanji tidak akn bertanya lagi?." Tanya Lay balik

" Haha ku kira kau sudah lupa akan janjiku." Ujar JunMyeon

" Aku memang kenyang. Tapi aku tidak lupa. Baiklah terimakasih, selamat tinggal." Ujar Lay sambil membuka pintu mobil.

" Hei. Kau tidak menawariku masuk dulu?." Tanya JunMyeon

" Tidak." Ujar Lay pendek langsung membuka kunci rumahnya dan masuk.

" Hais dingin sekali sikapnya. Bikin semakin semangat saja mengejarnya." Ujar JunMyeon sambil menjalankan mobilnya kembali.

 **...**

Rumus dalam hidup tidaklah begitu susah, kau tidur dimalam hari dan bagun di pagi hari. Lay membuka matanya di pagi itu. Menyadari dirinya tetap sendiri dirumah itu. Baru satu teguk air putih di tangannya. Bell di pintu rumahnya berbunyi. Itu hal yang sangat jarang terjadi, apalagi semenjak Luhan pergi. Apa itu Luhan yang pulang?. Lay cepat menuju pintunya. Berharap orang yang berada di balik pintu itu adalah orang yang diharapkannya selama ini. Dan kerinduan malam pada matahari memberi jejak pada gelap yang ditinggalkan. Menanti kedatangan seseorang seperti memberi spasi dalam kehidupan.

 _Luhan kembali_. Pikir Lay.

Lay membuka pintu itu matanya berbinar dan seketika hilang harapannya. Menjumpai laki-laki JunMyeon yang membunyikan bell rumahnya. Bukan Luhan seperti yang dia harapkan.

" Wah kau berantakan sekali jika bangun tidur." Ucap JunMyeon melihat penampilan Lay

" Apa aku harus pakai jas dan dasi jika tidur?. Untuk apa kau kemari lagi." Tanya Lay kesal. Seakan JunMyeon lah yang telah meruntuhkan harapannya itu.

" Haha lucu juga kau rupanya. Boleh aku masuk? _Please_." Mohon JunMyeon

Lay meninggalkan JunMyeon dengan pintu terbuka, tidak ada kata iya dan tidak. Lagian dia sudah lelah dengan harapannya yang musnah itu. JunMyeon mengikuti Lay dari belakang dengan bahagia. Lay merebahkan pinggang nya di sofa di ikuti oleh JunMyeon.

" Wah banyak sekali novel di rumahmu. Boleh aku lihat?." Tanya JunMyeon yang langsung menuju rak tanpa mendapat persetujuan dari Lay.

Lay hanya diam tidak merespon. Dia dan perasaan nya yang masih hancur.

" Kenapa semua hanya satu penulis? Kau mengaggumi Lay? Aku tidak terlalu paham dunia menulis tapi beberapa kali sempat mendengar namanya. Dia yang anti LGBT itu kan?." Tanya JunMyeon sambil membawa sebuah novel _two shadow_ karya Lay yang terbaru itu.

" Tidak dia tidak anti LGBT. Bukan karena satu karyanya yang mengutarakan _issue_ itu lalu kau bisa menjudge nya begitu." Jawab Lay

" Wah kau pasti penggemarnya. Hingga kau membelanya seperti itu." Ucap JunMyeon

" Terserah kau saja." Ucap Lay ketus

JunMyeon diam membaca penggalan sinopsis dibelakang buku membiarkan Lay yang gerah padanya,

" Jadi kenapa kau kemari?." Tanya Lay ketus

" Galak banget pagi-pagi. Eomma menyuruhku mengajakmu panen tomat dan sayur di desa untuk restaurannya. Kita akan berjumpa mereka disana." Jawab JunMyeon

" Kenapa aku harus setuju pergi denganmu?." Tanya Lay lagi

" Karena kau telah berjanji akan sering mengunjungi Eomma semalam kalau kau lupa. Sana cepat siap-siap aku akan menunggu disini sambil membaca buku ini." Ucap JunMyeon

Mau tidak mau Lay menuruti kemauan JunMyeon, memang dia telah berjanji pada Eomma seperti itu. Dia tidak mungkin mengkhianati janjinya , apalagi pada wanita sebaik Eomma.

 **...**

Lay yang telah duduk disamping JunMyeon yang mengemudi sambil bernyanyi dengan riang bahagia. Lay menilai JunMyeon seperti anak taman kanak-kanak yang bahagia akan pergi bertamasya. _kenapa orang ini sangat norak sekali_. Ujar Lay dalam hati sambil menertawai JunMyeon. JunMyeon yang tidak tahu kenapa Lay tertawa ikut tertawa bahagia, ia mengira Lay menikmati perjalanan ini juga. Ia senang melihat lesung pipi Lay keluar begitu ia tertawa. Itu begitu indah.

Hingga akhirnya sampailah mereka ketempat tujuan. Sebuah perdesaan dengan tampilan jalan yang di apit tanaman sayur mayur di kanan dan kirinya. Lay sangat bahagia melihat pesona desa itu. Ia ingat desa seperti ini pernah digambarkannya dalam tulisannya untuk Luhan dan menjadi favorit Luhan _. Luhan harus kesini suatu hari nanti_. Ujar Lay dalam hati.

" Apa keluargamu selalu kesini mencari bahan untuk restauran?." Tanya Lay pada JunMyeon

" Tidak juga, biasa ada yang mengantarkannya. Tapi hari ini kami ingin memetik sendiri sekalian _family time_." Jawab JunMyeon

" Ayahmu ikut juga?." Tanya Lay

" Ani. Ayahku sudah meninggal. Jauh sebelum ibu membuka restauran." Jawab JunMyeon

" Oh maaf." Ucap Lay pelan

" Tidak apa. Kalau keluargamu dimana?." Tanya JunMyeon

" Aku tidak punya keluarga. Dari bayi aku tinggal di panti asuhan bersama sahabatku. Hanya sahabatku keluargaku satu-satunya." Jawab Lay

" Oh maafkan aku membuat kau sedih. Tapi ngomong-ngomong sahabat yang kau sebutkan dari semalam itu wujudnya nyata kan?." Tanya JunMyeon serius.

" Yak! Kenapa kau sangat bodoh sekali. Kau anggap aku gila apa?! Tentu saja dia nyata, memang kau anggap aku temenan dengan roh halus!." Teriak Lay marah.

"Haha maafkan aku. Karena katanya kau tinggal dengannya tapi dari semalam hingga tadi aku di rumahmu sepertinya kau sendiri. Wajarkan aku bertanya begitu." Ucap JunMyeon merasa tidak enak pada Lay.

" Ya karena dia sedang pergi. Dia sedang marah denganku." Ucap Lay pelan.

JunMyeon tidak bertanya lagi pada Lay. Melihat tatapan mata Lay yang menunjukkan kesedihan. Dia sudah tahu bahwa Lay sangat menyayangi sahabatnya itu. Dan mereka sedang terlibat dalam masalah besar. Mereka berdua memutuskan perjalanan ini berakhir dengan diam hingga sampai tujuan.

 **...**

" Eomma. Itu mereka akhirnya datang juga." Teriak Minho menghampiri mobil hitam yang baru saja parkir di depan rumah perdesaan itu.

" Yixing akhinya kau datang juga." Ucap Eomma dan yang lainnya.

" Yak! Aku anak dan adik beradik kalian kenapa tidak ada sambutan juga untukku?." JunMyeon teriak kesal begitu melihat keluarganya membawa Yixing ke dalam belakang rumah dan meninggalkannya di parkiran.

Lay mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian berkebun. Membantu Eomma memetik tomat dan melihat Minho yang lari di kejar Siwon dengan cacing tanah besar di tangannya.

" Menjauh dariku. Dasar kau jorok." Ucap Minho

" Minho. Hormati hyungmu." Ucap Eomma putus asa melihat kelakuan anak nya.

" Yixing. Pakai topi ini kau pasti kepanasan." Ucap JunMyeon sambil menyerahkan topi pada Lay

" Terimakasih." Ucap Lay

Eomma melihat kelakuan JunMyeon hanya tersenyum. _Kalau memang ini yang JunMyeon pilih untuknya dan dia berbahagia, itu adalah pilihanku juga_. Ucap Eomma dalam hatinya.

" Hei itu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol." Teriak Minho

" Hai kalian. Eomma apa kau sehat saja?." Tanya Baekhyun pria imut yang bertopi seperti Lay

" Wah Baekhyun kau semakin imut saja. Dan Chanyeol bagaimana bisa kau menjadi tinggi seperti raksasa begini." Ucap Eomma

" Haha. Aku hanya melakukan pertumbuhanku dengan baik saja Eomma. Tidak seperti JunMyeon dan Minho yang sibuk membakar uang saja." Ucap Chanyeol pria tinggi itu.

" Apa katamu? Aku tidak membakar uang, aku menghasilkan uang." Ucap JunMyeon dengan nada sombong yang dibuat-buat.

" Haha. Kalau begitu siang ini teraktir kami semua dengan uang yang kau hasilkan. Aku akan memanggil Jongdae juga untuk bergabung." Ucap Chanyeol.

Lay hanya menduga bahawa dua pria yang baru datang itu adalah orang yang sudah akrab dengan keluarga JunMyeon.

" Hei siapa ini? Apa kalian sudah menambah anggota keluarga baru tanpa mengundang kami?." Tanya Baekhyun menatap Lay.

" Itu pacarnya JunMyeon. Namanya Yixing. Yixing perkenalkan namamu tidak perlu malu-malu begitu." Ucap Siwon dengan tatapan maklum.

Yang merasa namanya disebut hanya bisa menggeleng begitu status nya disebut sebagai pacar JunMyeon. Dia bukannya malu tetapi hanya ingin meluruskan pernyataan Siwon.

" Hai Yixing. Aku Baekhyun. Aku jamin kita bisa menjadi teman dekat." Ucap Baekhyun mendekap Lay yang masih menggeleng-geleng.

" Ti-bukan.. Maksutku.." Ucap Lay gugup

" Yixing begitu terharu kau peluk hingga tidak bisa berbicara begitu. Sungguh pacarku ini sangat penyayang orangnya." Ucap Chanyeol menatap hangat Baekhyun yang disebut pacarnya itu.

" Ayo kita masuk ke dalam dan makan ayam? Bagaimana kalian mau? JunMyeon yang traktir." Ucap Minho yang disambut teriakan semangat lainnya.

" Apa? Aku?!." Protes JunMyeon yang tidak dipedulikan.

Lay masih diam hingga tangannya ditarik JunMyeon.

" Ayo masuk sebelum matahari membakar kulitmu." Ucap JunMyeon

 **...**

Acara makan ayam traktiran JunMyeon menjadi tambah rusuh dengan datangnya satu lagi personil yaitu Jongdae. Rupanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Chen adalah teman-teman dari kecil nya JunMyeon dan Minho. Dulu ketika kecil mereka tumbuh di perdesaan ini hingga pindah ke kota mengikuti tuntutan pekerjaan ayahnya. Perkebunan dan rumah masih dirawat oleh Ibu dan Ayah Baekhyun yang masih saudara dekat ayahnya JunMyeon.

" Kau ingat Kris dan Tao?." Tanya Chanyeol pada JunMyeon

" Ya tentu si sok inggris dan si mata panda itu kan?." Ucap JunMyeon

" Hei mereka sudah sangat sukses sekarang. Kris hidup di New York dan Tao membuka butik tas branded disana." Ucap Baekhyun.

" Jangan bilang kalau mereka masih bercinta hingga sekarang?." Ucap JunMyeon

" Ya kau benar. Hebatkan mereka. Sukses dalam karier dan cinta. Walau mereka pergi meninggalkan kita jauh." Ucap Baekhyun sedih

" Sudahlah Baek. Bukannya baru malam tadi kalian video call?." Ucap Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun

" Iya. Kris juga menawari ku kesana. Tapi rasanya dunia barat tidak sesuai untukku." Ucap Jongdae

" Kenapa kau tidak bekerja di kafe ku saja?. Disana aku punya pembuat kopi handal namanya minseok kau pasti sangat suka kopi buatannya. Kujamin kau akan betah disana." Ucap JunMyeon

" Akan kupertimbangkan." Jawab Jongdae

" Kalau kau bagaimana Yixing?. Maksutku apa kau satu kerjaan juga dengan JunMyeon?." Tanya Baekhyun

" Tidak. Aku seorang penulis." Ucap Lay

" Homina-Homina. Benarkah?." Ucap Baekhyun kaget.

" Ya begitulah." Jawab Lay tersenyum melihat mata puppy Baekhyun yang lucu karena kaget.

" Siapa nama penamu?, kudengar penulis tidak menuliskan nama asli mereka pada karya mereka." Ucap Baekhyun

" Hmm.. Nama pena ku Lay." Jawab Lay

" HOMINA-MINA!." Teriak semua orang yang berada disana kecuali Eomma yang tidak mengerti dan Siwon yang lambat kagetnya karena sibuk menguyah ayamnya.

 **...**

 **TBC**

 **Fuh panjang nih yang chapter ini...**

 **maaf buat yang mengharap Lay bertemu Luhan belum bisa dikabulkan di chapter ini.**

 **Semoga chapter selanjutnya deh ya ^^ maafkan akyuuuu haha**

 **Makasih buat yang masih reviews dan fav n follow.. kalian membuat gadis kecil yang tidak kecil lagi ini terharu (Apa sih author sedeng) ^^**

 **Kasih reviews lagi yah chapter ini gimana. Maaf ga bisa upload dan menampilkan HunHan tanggal 10/10 authornya lagi berduka tepat tanggal ini dulu Sehun ditinggal Luhan ke China T_T**

 **Anggap saja mereka lagi pacaran diatas rate T (Karena FF nya rate T) jadi tidak bisa ditampikan disini hahaha ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank Being born Yixing**

 **Please be Healty**

 **3**

Bukankah kehidupan hanya terdiri dari dua bagian? Kebahagiaan dan kesedihan. Tidak ada seorangpun hanya mendapatkan kebahagiaan tanpa pernah merasakan kesedihan begitu pula sebaliknya. Hanya diri sendiri, sebagai pengatur kadar kebahagiaan dan kesedihan tanpa kita sadari sendiri.

Lay membantu Baekhyun mencuci piring bersama. Dibelakangnya disadarinya orang-orang saling berbisik. Lay sudah sangat kebal dengan hal seperti ini. Dia dulu pernah lebih mengalami hal yang lebih menyedihkan daripada sekedar dibicarakan orang dibelakang. Baekhyun tampak agak sedikit menjadi pendiam. Lay menahan semua perasaannya menekan pisau yang sedang dibersihkannya sehingga jari dan tangannya berdarah. Chanyeol, Jongdae dan Minho masih asyik berbisik-bisik.

" Bukannya tadi Siwon Hyung mengatakan dia pacar JunMyeon?." Tanya Chanyeol memastikan

" Apa? Dia pacar JunMyeon? Tapi kenapa dia?." Tanya Jongdae menunjuk punggung Lay

" Mana ku tahu. Mungkin benar juga kata orang kalau kadang penulis itu menulis kebalikan dari hidupnya sendiri." Ujar Minho sok tahu.

" Sudah! Aku katakan ya, aku bukan pacar JunMyeon. Bahkan aku baru kenal dia beberapa hari ini. Dan-dan kalian berhenti mengomentari diriku sekarang." Ucap Lay

Chanyeol, Jongdae dan Minho, terdiam melihat Lay yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara. Bahkan Baekhyun yang semula berada agak jauh dari Lay beringsut mendekati Lay.

" Kalian dengar apa kata dia?. Kalau kalian tidak juga diam mengomentari hidupnya aku akan memasukkan lobak ini kedalam mulut kalian masing-masing." Ancam Baekhyun.

" Memang dia bukan pacarku. Tapi aku mencintainya. Ayo Yixing kita pergi dari sini." JunMyeon menarik tangan Lay keluar menuju mobil.

JunMyeon mengendarai mobilnya dalam diam. Lay pun turut larut dalam diam.

" JunMyeon. Maafkan karena aku _family ti_ me kalian berantakan." Ucap Lay

" Tidak apa. Aku yang memaksa kau untuk ikut kesini. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu. Maafkan kelakuan adik dan rekanku." Ucap JunMyeon.

" Tidak, memang harus aku yang minta maaf." Ujar Lay lagi

" Kau tahu, itulah menariknya jika kau mencintai orang yang satu jenis denganmu. Kalian akan berebut saling minta maaf karena menilai itulah tanda sebuah _gantleman_." Ucap JunMyeon

" Bisakah kau berhenti mengucapkan mencintai kepadaku?." Pinta Lay

" Ani. karena aku benar mencintaimu." Jawba JunMyeon

" Kau tahu, cinta itu takkan pernah terjadi." Ucap Lay

" Maksutmu?." Tanya JunMyeon

" Simpan kembali cintamu padaku JunMyeon. Karena aku tidak akan membalas cinta itu.

" Simpan kembali perkataanmu. Bahkan, aku belum berusaha kau sudah menolakku." Ucap JunMyeon percaya diri.

Laki laki yang berada tepat disebelah Lay ini. Menyatakan cinta tapi menolak untuk menerima jawaban yang menyakitkan. Bukankah memang begitu cinta seperti burung yang jinak. Meminta untuk ditangkap tapi menolak untuk dilukai.

" Kenapa kau pucat sekali?." Tanya JunMyeon khawatir.

" Entahlah. Mungkin karena darahku ini daritadi tidak juga berhenti." Ucap Lay sambil menunjukkan tangan dan jarinya yang penuh luka

" Kenapa dengan jarimu?." Tanya JunMyeon panik melihat darah segar menghiasi jari hingga tangan Lay.

" Tadi aku cuci piring mungkin terlalu bersemangat jadi begini." Ucap Lay acuh

" Kita kerumah sakit." Ucap JunMyeon

" Tidak. Aku hanya ingin pulang." Ucap Lay

" Apakah aku tampak seperti orang yang akan membiarkan orang yang aku cintai mati di hadapanku sendiri?." Tanya JunMyeon.

Lay hanya melihat wajah panik JunMyeon dibalik konsentrasinya mengemudi. Lay mengenal ekspresi itu. Itu adalah ekspresi Luhan yang selalu mengkhawatirkannya. Ekspresi orang yang benar-benar tulus mencintainya.

" Aku rindu Luhan." Ucap Lay pelan sebelum matanya tertutup dan tangannya yang masih berdarah itu jatuh di di samping badannya.

" Yixing. Bertahanlah." Pinta JunMyeon yang tambah cemas melihat keadaan Lay.

 **...**

Cinta tak tertangkap oleh mata, tapi diserap oleh pikiran. Logika cinta pun tak bekerja seperti penilaian atas selera. Ia bersayap tetapi buta, ia tak ubahnya seperti anak-anak. Karena di dalam memilih, ia seringkali terpikat.

JunMyeon menatap lembut Lay, walaupun dokter menyatakan Lay hanya pingsan karena kecapekan dan darah yang terus mengalir menyebabkannya lemah. Lay hemofilia. Ia harus menerima donor darah karena tragedi mencuci piring. JunMyeon berpikir bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi yang lebih buruk lagi daripada sekedar tragedi cuci piring itu. Kenapa dia harus berpikir buruk tentang Lay. Dia sangat menyayangi Lay. Tidak mau sesuatu terjadi pada Lay. Dan siapa Luhan, nama yang terakhir disebut Lay sebelum dia pingsan. Apakah dia sahabat yang selalu disebutnya itu. Pikiran JunMyeon berkecamuk menjadi satu. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Lay dan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Lay perlahan membuka matanya. Terasa tubuhnya sangat lemah. Mendapati mata JunMyeon yang masih awas mengawasinya. Kenapa dia harus ada disini. Kenapa dia tidak menjauhi nya saja setelah tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Pikir Lay.

 _Kumohon berhentilah berusaha dan membuatku terbiasa akan keberadaanmu_. Pinta Lay dalam hati

" Maaf tadi handphone mu kupinjam sebentar. Aku tidak tahu siapa lagi yang akan kuhubungi tapi kulihat nomor satu di handphone mu terpasang nama Luhan jadi dia yang kuhubungi." Ucap JunMyeon

" Apa. Kenapa kau menghubunginya? Dia pasti akan mengkhawatirkanku." Ucap Lay

Pintu kamar terbuka. Lay menatap nanar, sosok yang selama ini diharapkan muncul di pintu rumahnya. Bukan di pintu ruangan rumah sakit seperti ini. Sosok yang diharapkan datang kembali dengan senyuman, bukan dengan air mata kecemasan seperti ini.

" Yixing. Kenapa kau tidak bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri. Apa kau senang aku mati terkena serangan jantung mendapat kabar kau di rumah sakit?." Ucap Luhan penuh emosional.

" Luhan. Aku merindukan mu." Ucap Lay lemah

" Bodoh. Kau pikir hanya kau yang rindu?." Ucap Luhan sambil memeluk Lay.

JunMyeon meninggalkan kedua sahabat itu saling berpelukan dalam tangisan haru. Dengan perlahan ia keluar kamar. Untuk saat ini kedatangan sahabatnya lah obat yang sangat dibutuhkan Lay. Di luar ruangan JunMyeon menjumpai pria dingin yang duduk di kursi dekat pintu kamar Lay. Pria dingin yang sama yang mengatai Lay munafik kemarin.

" Kau lagi." Ucap JunMyeon

" Kenapa? Kau pacarnya Yixing. Apa kau ada masalah denganku?." Tanya pria dingin itu

" Aku bukan pacarnya Yixing. Aku hanya mencintainya." Ucap JunMyeon

" Oha. Cinta tak berbalas rupanya." Ucap pria dingin tanpa perasaan itu.

" Bukankah cinta lebih indah bila itu hampir tidak mungkin terjadi. Daripada kau yang terlalu buta tidak bisa melihat penderitaan pasanganmu padahal dia tepat dihadapan matamu." Ucap JunMyeon sambil meninggalkan pria dingin itu.

Sehun terdiam mendengar pernyataan JunMyeon yang menohok harinya. Luhan memang tersenyum kepadanya. Tapi Sehun tahu akhir-akhir ini senyum Luhan bukanlah senyum keceriaan yang biasa ia tampilkan. Luhan menahan sakit. Luhan menahan rindu pada sahabatnya. Kenapa Sehun yang tak ingin melihat Luhan tersakiti malah menyakiti hati perasaan pasangannya itu sendiri. Seberapa besar lagi ego yang harus Sehun tanam pada Luhan.

Luhan menatap Lay dengan hangat. Inilah punca kerinduannya selama ini. Dan beginilah kondisi yang terjadi bila ia meninggalkan Lay. Lay tidak akan mampu menjaga dirinya sendiri. Tetapi Luhan sadar. Dia tidak bisa terus menjaga sahabatnya itu. Di luar ruangan ini, ada sesosok pria dingin yang bagaikan bayi membutuhkan dirinya juga. Andai tubuh dan raga ini dapat dibelah. Luhan sanggup menitipkan setengah jiwa dan raganya pada Lay. Apa dia harus melupakan cintanya dan kembali ke persahabatannya. Luhan tidak tahu jawaban apa yang tepat untuknya kini.

" Kau kenapa?. Apa yang kau pikirkan?." Tanya Lay menatap mata Luhan yang meneteskan air mata.

" Ak-Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak ada disaat kau membutuhkan ku." Ucap Luhan menahan sendu

" Bodoh. Aku Cuma teriris pisau saja. Pasti aku pingsan karena kelamaan terkena sinar matahari tadi. Kau tahu tadi aku ke perdesaan yang cantik sekali. Aku berjumpa kawan baru namanya Baekhyun dia lucu sekali." Ucap Lay panjang lebar.

" Benarkah? Kau berjumpa orang baru? Kau menyukainya?." Tanya Luhan lagi sambil tersenyum

" Ya tentu. Dia sudah berjanji akan menjadi temanku. Kalau dia main kesini, pasti ku undang dia kerumah kita dan berkenalan denganmu. Kau pasti menyukainya juga." Ucap Lay semangat

" Pria yang tadi. Siapa dia?." Tanya Luhan

" JunMyeon? Ku tahu pasti ini terdengar gila tapi pria itu memang sinting, norak, selalu ingin tahu urusan orang dan aneh. Dia bilang suka padaku. Kau lihat bahkan gaya rambut nya saja aneh. Bahkan dia mengenalkanku pada seluruh keluarganya." Cerita Lay

" Kau menyukainya?." Tanya Luhan

" Aku menyukai keluarganya." Jawab Lay

" Kupikir dia pria yang manis dan baik. Dia pasti bisa menjagamu. Kalau kau menyukainya juga aku setuju." Ucap Luhan

" Oh yang benar saja Luhannie bahkan kau juga?." Lay mendengus mendengar perkataan Luhan

Luhan tersenyum melihat kelakuan Lay. Lay memang benar, dia masih Yixing yang dulu. Dia masih menulis secara jujur tapi dia tidak menulis karena menyudutkan seseorang, apalagi itu adalah Luhan sahabatnya sendiri. Luhan merasa kemungkinan Lay telah terkena pengaruh dirinya. Tertarik dengan dunia seperti yang Luhan dan Sehun jalani. Seharusnya Luhan telah sadar jauh dari novel Lay itu di koreksi Luhan. Lay bukan menyudutkan hubungannya, lay hanya tertarik dengan hubungan yang dijalanin Luhan hingga menjadi inspirasi dari hidupnya.

" Apa benar kau tidak tertarik dengannya?." Tanya Luhan

" Tidak Luhannie. Sudah aku mau tidur saja. Lihat darah ini kenapa terus-terus masuk dalam tubuhku. Bahkan luka ku sudah berhenti mengeluarkan darah. Aku capek mencium bau darah." Lay mengalihkan pembicaraan nya.

" Hmm baiklah _unicorn_. Tidurlah, aku akan memberitahu pangeranmu kau akan beristirahat dan aku akan menjagamu disini." Ucap Luhan sambil menuju pintu.

" Yak! Pangeran apanya. Dia itu si mulut besar yang selalu ingin tahu urusan orang." Ucap Lay disambut gerakan tangan melambai oleh Luhan.

 **...**

Luhan sangat tahu siapa itu Yixing. Lay tidak pernah bercerita tentang orang yang baru dia temui dengan sangat mendetail seperti tadi. Lay tidak pernah menceritakan orang seperti ia menceritakan JunMyeon seperti dia menggambarkan tokoh idola di novelnya. Lay akan mulai menceritakan dari gaya rambutnya hingga kebiasaan-kebiasaannya di novelnya. _Bergembiralah JunMyeon sepertinya cintamu disambut_. Ucap Luhan dalam hati.

" Sehunnie. Kukira aku akan tinggal disini menjaga Yixing. Tidak apa kau pulang sendiri?." Tanya Luhan lembut

" Ani. bagaimana keadaanya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?." Tanya Sehun balik

" Tidak apa. Dia hanya butuh istirahat dan sedikit kasih sayang." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum hangat

" Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu. Besok akan ku antar baju kesini. Jaga dirimu." Ucap Sehun

" Pasti. Kau juga." Luhan memberi kecupan sayang di dahi Sehun. Sehun harus sedikit menunduk agar dahinya terjangkau oleh kekasihnya itu.

Luhan menatap kepergian kekasihnya. _Sehun telah belajar untuk lebih dewasa_. Ucap Luhan dalam hatinya.

" Hei kau pasti Luhan kan? Kita belum berkenalan. Aku JunMyeon." Ucap JunMyeon yang baru datang kembali setelah Sehun pergi.

" Ne. Aku Luhan sahabat Yixing. Aku ingin berterimakasih denganmu karena kau telah membuatnya bahagia selama aku tidak didekatnya." Ucap Luhan

" Ah bukan apa-apa. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain membahagiakan orang yang tersayang kan?." Tanya JunMyeon lagi.

" Betul. Malam ini aku akan menjaganya disini. Kau bisa pulang dan kembali esok. Kuharap kau akan terus menjaganya nanti." Ucap Luhan

" Ne baiklah kalau aku sudah di usir begini haha. Aku akan kembali esok lagi." Ucap JunMyeon tanpa tahu apa maksud perkataan Luhan sesungguhnya.

 **...**

Lay setelah ditinggal Luhan keluar. Mengproutkan bibirnya mengingat Luhan memanggil JunMyeon sebagai pangeran. _Pangeran mulut besar_. Pikir Lay. Ia pun meraih _handphone_ nya yang tadi diberikan oleh JunMyeon.

 _Bagaimana dia tahu kode handphoneku 0707_. Pikir Lay.

Lay membuka _handphone_ nya. Mulutnya terbuka melihat tampilan tema di _handphone_ nya. Tema unicorn yang biasa menghias temanya berubah menjadi foto dirinya yang sedang tidur di mobil JunMyeon. Melihat baju difoto itu terlihat bahwa foto itu baru diambil tadi pagi ketika perjalanan menuju perdesaan saat Lay tertidur. Ada kotak kecil di bawah foto tema itu bertulisan _"You are My Unicorn"_ penuh dengan lambang-lambang _love_ yang norak _._ Tidak perlu bertanya lagi siapa dalang dibalik pertukaran tema itu. Sudah pasti si aneh JunMyeon, yang dipastikan membuat Lay bertambah geram.

 _Awas kau besok_. Ancam Lay dalam hati.

 **...**

JunMyeon akhirnya sampai di parkiran rumah sakit. Sambil bersiul riang ia mengingat dimana posisi mobilnya dan akhinya dia pun menemukan ingatan parkirannya. Tiba–tiba badannya seketika merinding. Ia menoleh kanan dan kiri.

 _Seperti ada setan lewat. Tuhan tolong aku_. Ucap JunMyeon dalam hati sambil berjalan lebih cepat menuju mobilnya.

 **...**

 **TBC**

 **Hai semua!**

 **Yang pada sedih gara-gara Yixing pingsan di airport n di confrim mengikuti konser selanjutnya KALIAN HARUS TABAH BAH BAH seperti Yixing T_T (Ngomong tu sendiri ke diri lo thor T.T)**

 **Dan buat kalian yang masih setia memberikan reviews terimakasih banyak hidup kalian varokah! Yang lain jangan lupa reviews dong ^^**

 **Qwertyxing iy dong papa jumen kan harus modus kalau mau dapet Yixing haha**

 **Regina Pearl Luce jangankan kamu aku aja authornya ga ngerti cerita ini pertamanya wkwkw canda ^^ iya aku ga sanggup juga kalau Yixing dibenci ayo kita jangan jahat-jahat banget buat jalan cerita FF nya hihi ^^**

 **Anson yang selalu cetia ( wkwkw) udah nyatain cinta tapi mamih Yixing nya langsung nolak. ya gimana ya kan biar ada manis manis nya gitu wkwkwk**

 **Nichi itu lah istimewanya jadi Yixing**

 **Nowords aku screenshoot comment reviews kamu tak jadikan DP BBM ku seminggu wkwkwk**

 **Santy yang reviews di BBM gimana bias nya udah tak masukin sek didalam FF ini (SIWON) sesama holang kaya harus berada dalam satu FF ( siwon, suho,minho) wkwkwkw ^^**

 **Otps-daughter semangat juga baca sampai habis yah ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

_On the day that you were born the angels got together  
And decided to create a dream come true  
So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair  
Of golden starlight in your eyes of blue_

 **Thank Being Born Yixing!**

Pria kecil dengan mata rusa itu terus menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan bingung. Dihitungnya ada 3 mobil parkir di depan rumah. Dia tidak bisa menghitung berapa manusia berada di dalam mobil yang masih diam terparkir dan tidak juga mengeluarkan penumpang di dalamnya.

" Luhannie, apa yang terus kau pandangi daritadi." Sapa Lay mengagetkan Luhan

" Yixing! Coba kau lihat kemari. Kau kenal siapa pemilik mobil-mobil itu? Sudah lebih 15 menit mobil-mobil itu terparkir depan rumah kita. Tapi aku tidak melihat seorang manusia pun keluar." Ucap Luhan menunjuk objek dyang mencuri perhatiannya daritadi.

Lay mengikuti pandangan Luhan keluar jendela. Dia hanya mengenali satu mobil yaitu mobil JunMyeon.

 _Untuk apalagi dia kemari. Apa kurang puas dia aku marahi seharian kemarin gara-gara seenak jidat mengganti tema handphone ku._ Dengus Lay dalam hati.

" Itu mobil JunMyeon. Kau tidak perlu bingung Luhannie, dia memang aneh." Ucap Lay sambil menuju sofa.

Luhan mengikuti sahabatnya itu dan duduk di sofa. Menatap bingung sahabatnya yang kini asik makan anggur dengan santainya.

" Yixing ah. Apa kau tidak berniat keluar dan bertanya?." Tanya Luhan lembut

" Buat apa?. Biarkan saja dia." Ucap Lay

Luhan pun mengalah dan mengikuti sahabatnya itu untuk diam saja di sofa.

 **Treeet...Treeet...Treeet...**

Bell rumah berbunyi, Luhan segera bangkit semangat menuju pintu depan. Lay hanya melihat sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan aneh. Entah makanan apa yang selama ini Sehun berikan hingga tubuh kecil itu menjadi sangat lincah sekarang. Lay memasang telinga nya, dan sesungguhnya dia tidak perlu melakukannya. Karena suara pekikan dari pemilik di balik pintu itu sudah cukup nyaring terdengar hingga dapur belakang.

" Hallo. Maaf kami mengganggu. Saya Baekhyun sahabat dari kecil JunMyeon si pengecut yang membiarkan kami menunggu di mobil hanya untuk dia menyusun kata-kata saja." Celoteh Baekhyun.

" Aku tidak pengecut. Aku hanya mengalami sedikit trauma di omelin seharian." Ucap JunMyeon

" Oh benarkah?. Bahkan harus Eomma mengancam tidak akan memasak makanan kesukaan mu baru kau memberikan kami izin keluar dari mobil." Ucap suara berat Chanyeol

Eomma ada disini. Lay bangkit menuju pintu depan dan terkejut melihat banyaknya pasukan di depan. Keluarga JunMyeon, sahabat-sahabat JunMyeon yang dijumpainya di perdesaan dan bahkan karyawan kafe JunMyeon yang Lay ingat pria dengan mata bulat, lelaki dengan kulit coklat yang terlihat mengantuk dan seseorang dengan seragam kafe matanya seperti kucing yang berusaha menghindar dari Jongdae yang terus mengekorinya.

" Eomma. Kalian semua datang kesini?. Ayo masuk." Ajak Lay

Eomma dan Baekhyun masuk sambil memeluk Lay dan Luhan dengan hangat dan lembut. Dan yang lainnya masuk kecuali JunMyeon langsung melihat sekeliling rumah Lay yang cukup luas walau didesign minimalis. Luhan langsung membawa para tamu untuk terus masuk menuju taman bunga di belakang. Lay menyadari JunMyeon masih berdiri diluar dalam diam.

" Kau kenapa? Ayo masuk aku buatkan jus tomat kesukaanmu nanti." Ucap Lay

" Benarkah? Bagaimana kau tahu aku suka? Apa kau sudah memaafkanku?." Tanya JunMyeon bersemangat.

" Huh. Ya aku tahu karena aku punya mata bisa melihat eomma membuatkan itu untukmu. Dan ya aku sudah maafkanmu. Ayo." Ajak Lay

JunMyeon pun bersemangat masuk kedalam bersama Lay, menyusul rekan dan keluarganya ke dalam rumah Lay.

" Maaf. Kami tidak pernah kedatangan tamu apalagi sebanyak ini. Jadi kita harus berkumpul di taman seperti ini karena tidak cukup tempat duduk di dalam." Ucap Luhan

" Tidak apa-apa. Aku menyukai bunga-bunga kalian. Apa kalian yang menanamnya sendiri?." Tanya Baekhyun

" Ya. Luhan yang menanam nya dia sangat rajin." Ucap Lay.

" Wah. Kau telaten juga." Ucap Minho.

" Kami kesini ingin menjenguk mu. Kami senang kau cepat sehat kembali." Ucap eomma

" Terimakasih. Kalian membuatku terharu. Bagaimana kalau sore ini kita buat pesta BBQ disini? Luhan undang Sehun juga agar tambah ramai." Ucap Lay bersemangat.

" Setuju. Mari kita makan-makan!" Ucap pria berkulit coklat dengan semangat.

" Oh maafkan rekanku ini. Perkenalkan aku Kyungsoo, yang berkulit coklat itu Jongin dan yang bermata indah itu Minseok Hyung." Ucap pria bermata bulat dengan ramah.

" Hai Minseok aku Jongdae." Potong Jongdae langsung

" Tidak ada yang bertanya padamu." Serang Baekhyun sadis.

Taman bunga itupun dipenuhi tawa, seperti biasa satu sama yang lainnya masih saling menghina tanpa rasa untuk menjatuhkan. Siwon masih setia mengganggu adiknya Minho dan Luhan yang kini berbincang ria dengan Baekhyun. Lay sangat bahagia. Dia tidak pernah merasakan keramaian dalam hidupnya seperti ini. Ternyata hidup lebih indah dinikmati dari sekedar hanya membayangkannya dibalik tulisan.

Acara BBQ yang semula dijadwalkan sore itu molor hingga malam menunggu kedatangan sehun yang baru pulang dari rapat perusahaan nya. Dengan ucapan maaf tatapan mata bayi dan pesona wajahnya juga dua kantong daging segar yang dibawanya semua langsung memaafkannya. Apalagi Eomma yang langsung menyukai sifat santun Sehun. Jongdae dan Kyungsoo bertugas sebagai pembakar. Chanyeol dan Jongin bertugas membuat bumbu dan sayur. Baekhyun, Luhan, Minseok dan Lay asik menyiapkan nasi, piring, buah dan lainnya. Sedangkan Sehun dan JunMyeon yang saling diam pergi membeli _softdrink._

" Aku mau minta maaf padamu. Mungkin aku terlihat jahat." Ucap Sehun

" Tidak apa. Bahkan kalau bukan karena kata-katamu dulu aku tidak akan bisa maju sampai begini." Ucap JunMyeon

" Kau telah menyadarkanku. Sekarang aku berpikir Luhan berhak memutuskan apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk hidupnya. Asal kami masih saling mencintai apapun kendalanya kurasa tidak apa-apa kan?."

Sehun sepertinya tidak benar bertanya. Dia menghela napas panjang setelah perkataannya itu. JunMyeon merasa kalau hubungan Luhan dan Sehun sedang terjadi sesuatu. Tapi dia tidak bisa bertanya. Ini adalah masalah pribadi mereka.

" Ya kau benar. Cinta butuh perjuangan. Perjuangan tanpa cinta juga tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa." Jawab JunMyeon.

 **...**

 _Rindu sesungguhnya adalah saat kau menyadari_

 _Bahwa dia telah jauh berpisah jauh denganmu.._

Beruntunglah Luhan yang selalu mengidamkan punya rumah besar dengan banyak kamar. Karena jika tidak begitu mungkin Lay tidak akan kepikiran untuk membuat rumah dengan banyak kamar. Kini masing-masing kamar telah ada penghuninya malam itu. Walau Eomma, Siwon dan Minho telah pamit untuk kembali pulang kerumah, tetapi keadaan rumah Lay masih saja ramai dengan keberadaan sepuluh pria dirumah itu. Baekhyun dan Sehun bertengkar karena berebut ingin sekamar dengan Luhan yang akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Sehun, hingga Baekhyun pun kembali sekamar dengan Chanyeol. Jongdae meminta sekamar dengan Minseok yang langsung dijawab Minseok dengan tatapan horor. Minseok menginginkan tidur dengan Kyungsoo yang langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Jongin yang mengatakan dia dan Kyungsoo akan tidur dalam satu kamar. Akhirnya Minseok pun mengalah dan menerima takdir satu kamar bersama Jongdae. Tinggal Lay dan JunMyeon.

" Kau jangan bermimpi masuk kamarku." Ucap Lay mengancam JunMyeon yang sedang senyum-senyum membayangkan sesuatu.

" Ha kenapa? Bukankah tinggal kita berdua yang belum dapat kamar?." Ucap JunMyeon senyumannya menghilang.

" Perlu kuingatkan ini adalah rumahku. Jadi aku sudah mempunyai kamar dirumah ini." Ucap Lay meninggalkan JunMyeon.

" Jadi aku bagaimana?." Ucap JunMyeon yang tetap mengikuti Lay hingga didepan pintu kamarnya.

" Ini bantal dan selimutmu. Kau bisa tidur di sofa. Selamat malam." Ucap Lay menyerahkan bantal dan selimut ke tangan JunMyeon dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Terdengar Jongin,Chanyeol dan Jongdae tertawa dibalik pintu. Mereka semua telah menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar setelah tahu JunMyeon tidak mendapatkan satu kamar dengan Lay.

" Berisik kalian! Kupotong gajimu bulan depan Jongin!." Ucap JunMyeon emosi sambil menuju sofa dengan kesal.

" Hei kenapa Cuma aku!." Teriak Jongin dari dalam kamarnya

" Karena Cuma kau pegawaiku yang mengetawakanku lagipula suaramu paling besar!" ucap JunMyeon lagi

Kini rumah itu dipenuhi tawa yang besar dibalik semua pintu kamar. Bahkan terdengar suara tertawa berat yang sedikit aneh. Sepertinya itu suara Sehun yang turut bahagia melihat penderitaan JunMyeon.

 **...**

Pagi-pagi sekali rumah sudah terasa hebohnya. Jongin dan Sehun berebut untuk cepat ke kamar mandi. Yang satu memaksa karena akan ada rapat penting dan yang satunya tak mau kalah karena merasa bos nya tidak perlu mencari alasan lagi untuk memotong gaji dan uang makannya bila ia telat pergi kerja hari ini. Kyungsoo dan Minseok yang berpikiran lebih dewasa memutuskan untuk terus pergi kerja dan mandi di tempat kerja nanti.

" Tidak bisakah kau hentikan perkelahian kamar mandi itu JunMyeon?." Tanya Lay membangunkan JunMyeon yang masih tidur damai dalam teriakan-teriakan.

" Biar saja. Badanku masih sakit tidur di sofa." Ucap JunMyeon sambil membelakangi Lay dan kembali tidur.

" Luhannie.." Lay putus asa

" Uh.. Tetap saja semuanya bayi. Sehunnie, kau lihat kaca ini lihat kau sangat tampan bahkan tanpa mandi. Pergilah ke rapat itu sekarang. Aku akan mengantarkan baju ganti nanti ke kantormu." Ucap Luhan

" Tidak mungkin Lu. Apa jadinya aku jika tidak mandi." Ucap Sehun masih bersikeras

" Sehunnie.. Ayolah." Luhan memberikan pandangan terimutnya dan akhirnya Sehun menyerah.

" Jongin. Kuminta kau sekarang ke kafe atau kusuruh Kyungsoo menjauh darimu." Ucap Junmyeon

Jongin tanpa membantah lagi langsung meninggalkan pintu kamar mandi dan pergi keluar bersama Sehun. Kamar mandi yang bagaikan primadona pagi itupun ditinggal para peminatnya.

" Kenapa tidak daritadi. Bikin kepala ku pusing saja." Ucap Jongdae langsung masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa basa basi.

" Kau tidak pergi kerja juga?." Tanya Lay

" Tidak. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan kau diantara para laki-laki disini." Jawab JunMyeon

" Kau tidak sadar aku juga laki-laki. Sana pergi kerja jangan banyak alasan." Ucap Lay menepuk punggung JunMyeon agar bangun.

" Yak! Aku tidak mau. Aku mau menghabiskan hariku denganmu." Ucap JunMyeon

" Uhuk.. Rasanya aku mau muntah." Ucap Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari kamar bersama Baekhyun

" Anak ini bikin malu saja." Dengus Lay dan pergi meninggalkan JunMyeon yang tertawa riang

 **...**

Masakan Luhan adalah segalanya. Setelah sarapan dan Luhan pergi pamit untuk mengambil baju Sehun dan mengantarkan ke kantor. Jongdae,Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun akan pamit untuk kembali pulang ke perdesaan. Walaupun Jongdae berjanji akan kembali lagi secepatnya untuk meneken kerjasama dan berkerja di kafe JunMyeon. Tampaknya Minseok tidak akan bisa bekerja dalam damai lagi karena fans beratnya akan satu tempat kerja dengannya. Baekhyun menolak untuk tetap tinggal dirumah Lay karena dia tidak sanggup berpisah dengan orang tua dan neneknya di perdesaan sedangkan Chanyeol yang sudah sukses menjadi bos diperdesaan menolak untuk _join_ bisnis dengan JunMyeon di kota.

Lay menyadari bahwa kini tinggal dia bersama JunMyeon berdua.

" Baiklah sekarang mau mu apa?." Tanya Lay

" Pergi jalan bersamaku? Bagaimana kalau ke pantai? Kita sudah ke perdesaan. Kita belum ke pantai." Ucap JunMyeon mengebu

" Oh tidak. Aku harus menyelesaikan novelku. Sudah berapa hari ini aku istirahat." Ucap Lay

" Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan nonton dan tidur saja di sofa menunggumu menyelesaikan novelmu." Ucap JunMyeon sedikit kecewa

" Terserah kau saja." Ucap Lay tidak memperdulikan JunMyeon.

JunMyeon tetap dalam perkataannya, menunggu Lay menyelesaikan novelnya. Hanya mengganggu Lay ketika waktu makan siang telah tiba dan memaksa Lay untuk makan makanan yang telah dia beli. Kemudian kembali di usir Lay dari kamarnya dan berakhir tidur di sofa.

JunMyeon merasa tubuhnya dicolek oleh seseorang. Ia pun membuka matanya dan melihat Luhan yang dengan tampang tidak enak karena sudah mengganggunya tidur.

JunMyeon memeriksa jam tangannya sudah setengah satu tengah malam.

" Mianhe. Tapi sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Terimakasih telah menemani Yixing seharian ini." Ucap Luhan.

" Mana Yixing?. Apa dia sudah tidur?." Tanya JunMyeon

" Er dia lagi pergi ke penerbit. Dia menitipkan pesan untukmu untuk pulang saja jika kau sudah bangun. Tapi kau tidak bangun-bangun. Kasihan bila kau tidur disofa seperti ini." Ucap Luhan

" Apa dia pergi sendirian malam-malam begini?. Kenapa dia tidak membangunkan ku? Apa dia tidak menganggapku sedemikiannya." JunMyeon kecewa

" Aku minta maaf. Aku tahu Yixing pasti tidak mau merepotkanmu." Ucap Luhan tidak enak

" Bahkan seharian ini aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Baiklah aku akan pulang. Terimakasih pesannya Luhan." Ucap JunMyeon dan pergi.

 _Bertahanlah JunMyeon, kumohon bertahanlah demi Yixing._ Pinta Luhan dalam hati

 **...**

Cerita tentang hidup lebih cepat dari kedipan mata. Cerita tentang cinta adalah pertemuan dan perpisahan. Dan cinta akan selalu membuat lebih bahagia daripada sekedar terlihat bahagia.

Sehun berdiam, terkadang dalam diam itu ia menahan segala perasaannya. Perasaan bahagia, sedih, berduka dan bergembira. Di depannya Luhan pun turut dalam diam tidak mampu memulai perkataan antara mereka.

" Lu. Hiburlah aku, apa kau sanggup membiarkan detik-detik perpisahan kita ini dalam diam?." Ucap Sehun

" Sehunnie. Maafkan aku, aku berjanji akan sering pulang." Ucap Luhan menahan tangisnya

Luhan yang kuat, tegar bagaikan baja itu kini ringkih di hadapan pasangannya. Tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Ia menilai keputusannya telah tepat. Ia tidak mungkin memilih antara dua orang yang dikasihinya. Mereka bukan pilihan.

" Tidak Lu. Aku yang akan sering mengganggumu belajar disana. Aku akan sering mengunjungimu. Kau tahu aku sering pergi kesana karena urusan pekerjaan kan. Belajarlah yang giat disana. Aku senang mempunyai pasangan yang mempunyai tekat yang kuat sepertimu." Ucap Sehun

" Sehunnie. Terimakasih. Kau memang mengertiku." Ucap Luhan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Luhan hentikan!. Sejak kapan kau punya pemikiran ingin bersekolah di China? Kenapa harus sejauh itu?." Lay histeris mendengar perkataan sahabatnya yang akan pergi.

" Kau penulis tapi tidak tahu pepatah tuntutlah ilmu hingga kenegeri China? Aku ingin pintar sepertimu Yixing. Aku akan sukses sama sepertimu. Suatu hari nanti aku akan kembali lagi dan menjadi sainganmu. Bagaimana? Keren kan?." Ucap Luhan menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

" Luhannie _please_ apa maksudmu? Apa ini karena kesalahan novel ku lagi?." Ucap Lay mengiba

" Apa novel barumu? _Coffee and Unicorn_? Bukan aku saja yang menyukainya bahkan seluruh pembaca di muka bumi ini. Aku bangga padamu. Kau sangat _genius_." Ucap Luhan memeluk Lay

" Lalu kenpa kau pergi meninggalkanku?." Tanya Lay berat

" Yixing-ah aku tidak meninggalkanmu. Aku hanya mengejar cita-citaku yang lain. Aku akan kembali kesini lagi. Aku janji." Ucap Luhan

 **...**

Ada dua hal yang paling susah dihapus dalam hidup ini yaitu adalah perasaan dan kebiasaan. Apalagi kalau kebiasaan itu menyangkut pada perasaan. Lay setelah ditinggal Luhan ke China menghabiskan waktu dengan terus mengawasi Luhan dari jauh layaknya orangtua dan merawat bunga-bunga Luhan. Udara hari itu sangat cerah, rasanya sayang bila Lay tetap dirumah. Lay pun memutuskan untuk keluar. Mengikuti saran sahabatnya untuk sering pergi keluar rumah berjumpa dengan orang baru.

Sudah lama Lay tidak masuk lagi kedalam kafe kopi itu. Tempat inspirasi dia untuk menuliskan novel terbarunya. Kyungsoo yang sedang melayani pembeli melihat kedatangan Lay menyambutnya dengan senyum dan lambaian tangan. Lay pun membalasnya dan mendatangi Kyungsoo.

" Hei orang sibuk. Sudah lama tidak kemari." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Haha, sejak Luhan ke China aku jadi sibuk mengurusi rumah besar itu sendiri." Ucap Lay

" Beruntunglah kau sudah mempunyai rumah. Aku dan Jongin harus bekerja mati-matian untuk membayar uang sewa kamar kami." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Tinggallah dirumahku Kyungsoo, ajak Jongin juga. Aku senang bila rumahku ramai orang." Ucap Lay

" Benarkah Yixing? Apa kau sungguh-sungguh?." Tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar

" Ya tentu. Pulang kerja nanti kalian harus mengurusi perpindahan barang kalian kerumah." Ucap Lay

" Kau baik sekali. Gomawo Yixing." Kyungsoo tak dapat menahan haru airmatanya.

" Kyungsoo kau membuatku terharu juga." Ucap Lay

" Aku akan memberitahu berita baik ini pada Jongin. Tunggu yah." Kyungsoo pun meninggalkan mesin kasirnya. Lay hanya bisa terbengong melihat Kyungsoo yang kegirangan itu.

" Apa yang kau katakan padanya hingga dia gembira begitu dan melupakan mesin kasir ini?." Tanya Jongdae yang muncul dari arah yang baru dilewati Kyungsoo.

" Haha bukan apa-apa." Ucap Lay

" Yixing kau mau pesan apa?".Tanya Jongdae

" Hmm yang biasa JunMyeon buat? Aku tidak tahu namanya." Ucap Lay dengan wajah penasaran

" Hmm. Aku pun tidak tahu. Lagipula aku tidak bisa bertanya pada JunMyeon karena dia tidak ada disini." Ucap Jongdae

" Dia kemana?." Tanya Lay cepat

" YAK! Kau ini sebenarnya kesini mencari kopi atau JunMyeon?." Tanya Jongdae

" T-tentu saja kopi. Tapi kan kau sendiri tidak tahu nama kopi itu." Bela Lay

" Hmm aku tahu sebenarnya kau mencari JunMyeon bukan? Dia sekarang tidak tinggal di kota lagi. Dia pergi ke perdesaan untuk mengurusi perkebunan keluarganya." Ucap Jongdae

" Apa? Laki-laki seperti dia berubah menjadi pria desa?." Tanya Lay tidak percaya

" Kau tahu? Cinta bisa merubah segalanya." Ucap Jongdae

" Maksudmu...?." tanya Lay

" Sepertinya dia telah menyerah padamu dan memutuskan melupakanmu dengan pindah ke perdesaan menjadi yang bukan dirinya dan menyibukkan diri disana." Ucap Jongdae

" Benarkah sampai seperti itu?." Lay tidak yakin

 **...**

Sesungguhnya Lay bukan penasaran, tetapi kebiasaan-kebiasaan JunMyeon yang mengganggu berada didekatnya dan kemudian hilang membuat Lay merasa sangat kehilangan. Sesungguhnya pun demi apapun juga alasan itu bukan segalanya untuk Lay menyusul JunMyeon menuju perdesaan, menitipkan rumah pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Ada yang hilag setelah JunMyeon pergi. Perasaan nya pun terasa kosong. Ia rindu akan sifat-sifat JunMyeon yang bertolak belakang dengan dirinya.

Lay menatap tidak yakin, pria di depan hadapanya. Yang menatapnya dengan pandangan rindu. Tanpa pakaian branded, tanpa jam tangan _watch sport_ dan sepatu yang biasa dipakai. JunMyeon seakan berubah menjadi sosok pribadi yang lain. Menjadi lebih sederhana dan hangat dengan tampilannya kini.

" Jadi hanya begini yang kau bilang perjuanganmu untuk mendapatkanku? Kau malu karena menyerah hingga pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahu ku?." Tanya Lay

" Yixing.."

" Kau seharusnya malu karena sudah pergi setelah membuat aku terbiasa dengan sikap bodohmu itu." Ucap Lay

" Tapi Yixing.."

" Kenapa? Tidak ada jawaban untuk pertanyaanku ini?." Tanya Lay lagi

" Ani. Itu supir taksimu menunggu kau bayar. Lagipula aku malu menjawab pertanyaanmu di depan supir taksi itu." Ucap JunMyeon

" Yak! Bayarkan aku kalau begitu, apa kau sudah jatuh miskin semenjak disini. Kau tahu aku dari jauh kesini hanya untuk berjumpa dengan wajah bodohmu itu. Dasar si mulut besar." Teriak Lay sambil meninggalkan JunMyeon dan supir taksinya dengan wajah malu.

 _Dasar bodoh perusak suasana, seharusnya tadi dia langsung memelukku seperti di cerita-cerita_. Dengus Lay dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lay masih dengan wajah kesalnya sisa tadi siang mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun tentang keistimewaan neneknya. Chanyeol yang merasa bosan mendengar cerita Baekhyun mengajak JunMyeon berbicara tentang hal yang jauh tidak penting untuk membunuh rasa bosan. Mereka makan malam diluar perkarangan rumah malam itu.

" Chan.. Bisa kau balikkan dagingnya? Itu sudah hampir gosong." Ucap Baekhyun

" Biar aku saja." Ucap Lay menuju tempat pemanggangan.

Lay membalikkan daging disampingnya JunMyeon datang membawa tempat daging.

" Yixing. Apa kau betul merindukanku?." Tanya JunMyeon

" Aku tidak bilang aku rindu padamu." Ucap Lay ketus

" Jadi alasan apalagi sampai kau menyusulku kesini?." Tanya JunMyeon

" Aku-aku hanya ingin saja." Ucap Lay

" Kau masih sanggup berbohong?." Tanya JunMyeon serius

" Baiklah. Ya memang aku merindukanmu. Aku benci melihat kau yang masuk dalam hidupku kemudian pergi begitu saja." Ucap Lay

JunMyeon memeluk Lay dengan erat. Cinta yang diterima bagaikan balon yang dipompa ketika perjuangan cinta dan dilepaskan ke udara. Tidak perlu khawatir lagi balon akan meledak karena terlalu banyaknya tekanan angin yang masuk.

" Kau tahu, aku akan selalu menjadi kopimu. Yang selalu ada menghentikan kegelisahanmu dan menghangatkamu dari dinginnya kesedihanmu, _unicorn_." JunMyeon menarik nafas lega. Kini cintanya telah bersambut.

Berbahagialah kalian para pejuang cinta yang telah berhasil mendaratkan cintanya pada tempat yang benar. Kalahkan kegelisahan yang menyeliputi hati. Bila hidup hanya terdiri dari kesedihan dan kegembiraan, jadilah penentu dari batas kedua rasa itu.

 **The End**

 **Hai pembaca yang baik budiman (aseek kayak dengar RRI jam 06.00 pagi aja, jadul banget guee RRI wkwkwk ^^)**

 **sesuai janji diawal chapter FF ini Cuma sampai 7 aja sesuai dengan tanggal lahir Zhang Yixing aka Lay aka Unicorn ^^**

 **maaf buat yang minta dipanjangin chapternya tidak bisa dipenuhi ya maaafkan dakuu ^^**

 **Jangan lupa yah reviews untuk chapter ini lagi ^^**

 **Buat Anson yang selalu cetia cemungut cetiap caat wkwkw ^^ yang nanya SNS kuambil dari perkataan Zhang Yixing di FF ini "** **menulis bukanlah sebuah perkenalan fisik. Menulis adalah ketika kau mampu menjadi bagian dari orang lain tanpa harus orang mengenal siapa dirimu** **" (aseek) terus bersamaku yah walau kita tidak saling kenal hiks jadi sedih o.O**

 **Buat Nichi, para Guest, Kerdus susu, Otps-daughter, Nowords, Regina Pearl Luce, Santy terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya yang sudah tetap setia memberi reviews dari chapter ke chapter.**

 **Sesungguhnya yang ditunggu setiap penulis FF bukanlah menyelesaikan Chapter FF nya tetapi membaca reviews dari setiap Chapternya.**

 **Carilah olehmu akan sahabat, yang boleh dijadikan obat. Carilah olehmu guru yang boleh beritahukan setiap baik dan buruk.**

 **Kalian semua Sahabat dan guruku. Terimakasih banyaaaaak jumpa lagi di FF selanjutnya ^^**


End file.
